Fényhozó
by Evelyn R. Carter
Summary: A Mennyben minden szép és jó, csak Lucifer elégedetlen a jelenlegi helyzetével. Hadsereget kovácsol az Úr ellen, de egy valakivel nem számol...Gabriellel.
1. Chapter 1

_Megjegyzés: Először is nem szeretnék megbotránkoztatni senkit ezzel a művel, eredetileg saját szórakoztatásomra írtam. Bár kellően utána jártam a témának, nekem ez a felállás jobban tetszik. Tehát! Akik számára a Bibliában előforduló történetek szent és sérthetetlenek, azoknak javaslom, hogy NE olvassák!_

_Korhatár: szerintem 18 év (egyébként T kategória)_

_Fényhozó_

„Ne...könyörgöm, ne...!

Az ismeretlen érzelem fájdalmasan tombolt testében. Félelem költözött zsigereibe, szíve még sosem dobogott ilyen fájdalmasan.

„Ne hagyj itt...! Nem mehetsz el...! Én nem akartam mindezt!"

Fehér kezeivel erősen belemarkolt annak a ruhájába, aki előtt térdelt. Könnyek szöktek szemébe, ajkai elfehéredtek, mikor beléjük harapott elkeseredésében. Csak szorongatta a hihetetlenül lágy köpenyt, tekintetével a másikét keresve.

Ám a magas alak jéghidegen végig mérte, téve egy megvető fintort.

„Elkéstél, Gabriel. Azt hittem, mellettem állsz. De te nem tettél semmit értem. Semmit!"- jött a kegyetlen elutasítás, mire a férfi kirántotta magát a szorításból.

A nő összecsuklott a könnyű felhőfoszlányon, hatalmas szárnyai elernyedve lógtak le mellette.

„Bocsájts meg... Én...én még mindig szeretlek..."



- Gabriel. Gabriel, ébredj!

A szólított arkangyal felhígetve ült fel a zöld füvön, pislogva nézve körül a mesés tájon. Csillogó, csörgedező patakok, dús lombkoronájú fák érett termésekkel, amerre a szem ellát zöld fűvel, a már jól ismert édes illat terjengett a könnyű szélben és a fényes égbolt.

Gabriel felfogva a látványt sóhajtott egy mélyet, néhány pillanatra lehunyva a szemét. Váratlanul valaki kisimított néhány sötétbarna hajtincset az arcából a füle mögé, ezzel végig simítva lágy bőrét. Oldalra nézve, végre felfedezte a mellette ülő főangyalt, aki aggódva vizsgálgatta.

- Ne haragudj...kicsit elszundítottam.

- Igen, észrevettem. Rosszat álmodtál. Már megint látomásod volt?- kérdezte a fekete hajú angyal, ezúttal nyíltan végigsimítva a másik arcán.

- semmi gond, Rafael. Már úgy sem emlékszem rá.- rázta meg a fejét Gabriel bizakodva, lesimítva azúrkék köpenyéről egy fűszálat.

A férfi kicsit elkomorodott.

- Nagy gond lenne, ha nem szólítanál Rafaelnek? Jobba szeretem, mikor Lucifernek hívnak.

- Ó, igen, a „_Fényhozó_".- mosolyodott el Gabriel, megfogva társa kezét.- Ahogy kívánod, Lucifer.

Lucifer eltűnődve nézett összekulcsolt kezükre. Amióta ismerte Gabrielt, az ő közelében felettébb furcsán érezte magát. Mintha valami űrt töltött volna ki benne. Bármi jól hangzott, ami vele tehetett, több időt töltött vele, mint bárki mással.

- Hát akkor...engem szólít a kötelesség. Vár rám a Nagyvilág.- nyújtózott egyet Gabriel, meglegyintgetve szárnyait, majd felállt.- Velem jössz, Lucifer?

- Feltétlen. Nekem is akad elintéznivalóm.- állt fel vele szembe Lucifer, majd óvatosan két tenyere közé véve az arkangyal arcát, a homlokára adott egy lágy csókot.

Gabriel halvány mosollyal csúsztatta jobb kezét a főangyal szíve fölé, mintegy jelzésként, majd együtt elindultak az Úr termébe.

Egy gyönyörű, aranylón szikrázó kapu elé érve, Gabriel finoman megérintette a meleg fémet. A kapuszárnyakat betolva, Luciferrel együtt beléptek a felhőkkel körülvett helyiségbe. A közepén egy végeláthatatlan, hófehér márványlépcső futott felfelé, de a teteje egy vakító és csillámos ködfellegben elveszett.

A két angyal a lépcső legaljához lépett, mindketten jobb kezüket szívük fölé helyezve.

- Hívattál, Urunk, Mesterünk.- nézett fel a fényességbe Gabriel.

-„Üdvözöllek, gyermekeim.- hangzott fel a távolból egy megnyugtatóan könnyed hang.- Feladataim vannak számotokra. Gabriel, repülj a sebes szél szárnyán zöldoromba és kérlek, tudasd a természet leányaival, miszerint szüksége lehet rájuk az emberpárnak. Kérd meg őket, teremtsék meg számukra a megfelelő környezetet."

- Értettem, Uram.- bólintott Gabriel.- Máris indulok utamra.

Távozása után Lucifer is felnézett a fénylő égboltra.

- Az én feladatom mi lesz, Uram?

Néhány pillanatnyi szünet követte kérdését.

-„Neked, legkedvesebb gyermekem, Michaelt kell meglátogatnod. Vidd el neki üzenetemet, kezdje el felkészíteni többi angyaltársát, adja át nekik is tudását."- fejezte be a mennybéli hang.

Lucifer szintén bólintott, távozva a teremből.



Gabriel a kastélya előtt még megvárta útitársát. A vidám, szinte kisfiús kinézetű arkangyal szapora lépésekkel érkezett meg, felfújva néhány arcába hulló szőke hajtincsét. Megigazította aranyszínű köpenyét, majd az édes mézhez hasonló, borostyán szemeit két fejjel magasabb társára függesztette.

- Jelentem alássan, megérkezett Uriel arkangyal, készen állva egy újabb lélekpróbáló kihívásra!

A nő szája elé tartva tenyerét takarta el jókedvű mosolyát.

- Ó, Uriel, te sosem változol. Na gyere, sorstársam, látogassuk meg a kedves nimfákat.- mondta, majd megszorítva kezében lévő kereszt alakú jogarát, melynek tetején egy faragott liliom húzódott, meglobogtatva szárnyukat rugaszkodtak el a felhőktől.

- Mi is a feladatunk?- kérdezte Uriel lelkesen, miközben zuhanórepülést végzett széttárt karokkal.

- Fel kell kérni őket, hogy segítsenek harmonikus környezetet kialakítani az embereknek.

- Ó, az csodálatos! Jó dolga lesz Adamnek és Evanak.- sóhajtotta Uriel átszellemült arccal.

- Na igen. Túlságosan is jó.- motyogta magában Gabriel elgondolkodva, de azonnal elűzve magától a vádaskodó gondolatokat, tovább repültek az ezerarcú természet felett.



Lucifer belépett a kellemesen hűvös terembe, ahol három angyal beszélgetett egy kör alakú asztal körül. Jöttére felnéztek, de már előtte észrevette a dupla szárnyakkal ellátott negyedik arkangyalt, Michaelt. Ő, mint mindig, talpig ezüst páncélzatban díszelgett, ami harmonizált szeme ezüstjével. Rövid, enyhén hullámos, fekete haját hátra fésülte, egy fehér palást lógott le a válláról. A négy arkangyal közül ő volt a legmagasabb és a legizmosabb, de Lucifer már ismerte a kemény jellem mögötti apró hibákat...amiket rendszerint ki is szokott használni.

- Üdvözöllek benneteket.- bólintott, amire egy egyöntetű válasz érkezett.- Üzenetem van számodra, Michael.

A hadvezér összevonva szemöldökét lépett elé.

- Hallgatlak, Rafael.

- A Mindenható úgy rendelkezett, hogy taníts ki minden egyes angyalt.

- Kitanítani?- csodálkozott Michael.- Meglep.

- Nos...ha nem érzel rá elég erőt, megmondom Neki a választ, miszerint nem tudsz eleget tenni a kérésének.- sóhajtott fel Lucifer tettetett csalódottsággal.

- Örülnék, ha nem űznél gúnyt a szavaimból!- dörrent rá a másik arkangyal.

- Biztos menni fog?

Michael egy mély sóhajjal lecsillapította magát, az ajtóra mutatva.

- Menj és mondd meg Urunknak, hogy eleget teszek kérésének. Te pedig örülnék, ha csak az üzenet elmondásával törődnél, és megtartanád a véleményedet magadnak.

- Ejnye, de idegesek lettünk, kedves Michael.- jegyezte meg még Lucifer, majd elégedetten távozott. Mindig megszépíti az amúgy unalmas napjait egy ilyen felemelő csevely.

Na mindegy, egy időre el kell felednie Michaelt. Jelenleg beszélnie kell néhány angyallal, köztük is Istariellel.



Gabriel belépett a különös kinézetű helyiségbe, ami a Purgatórium névre hallgatott. Voltaképp az egész két végtelen, színét változtató felhőrétegből állt, aminek a közepén egy folyó csörgedezett, a felszínéről felszálló pára jelezte, hogy jeges lehet. A folyó mellett Uriel vékony alakja guggolt, a kisujját mártogatva bele a vízbe.

- Nem zavarlak?- kérdezte Gabriel, mellé lépve.

- Te? Ugyan már!- nézett fel rá a fiatal arkangyal.- Szeretek veled lenni.

- Most végeztem. Csak azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy láttad-e valahol Rafaelt?

Uriel arcáról váratlanul eltűnt a mosoly, majd kínosan zavart arccal nézett vissza a vízre. Gabriel felfigyelt a hirtelen hangulatváltásra.

- Mondd csak, valami baj van?

- Te még nem vetted észre?- hallotta Uriel szokatlanul komoly hangját.

- Mit?

- Ahogy Rafael viselkedik. Nem tudom...olyan más, mint mi.

- Tényleg megijesztesz, Uriel. Én nem vettem észre rajta semmi különöset.

- Te vagy az egyetlen, aki ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá. Miért, Gabriel? Te nem vetted észre, hogy mennyire furcsa? Néha...néha szabályosan tartok tőle. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, miért.

- De Uriel! Nem tudod, miket beszélsz! Az időm jórészét vele töltöm, és az égvilágon semmi bajom nincs vele! Nagyon is kedvelem!

- Túlzottan is, Gabriel. Féltelek. Tudom, hogy nevetséges amit mondok, de higgy nekem!

- Inkább őrültség.- egyenesedett ki a nő eltökélt arccal.- Lucifer közénk tartozik és én nagyon szeretem. Ő is kedvel, de ti ezt nem érthetitek, hisz' nem is ismeritek valójában!

- Miért? Te igen?- nézett a szemébe Uriel.

Gabriel néhány pillanatig hallgatott, de utána megfordult és elhagyta a Purgatóriumot.

Magában őrülten vajúdva sietett a kastélya felé. Miért mondta ezt Uriel? Semmi oka gyanúsítani Lucifert! Bár...

Hirtelen felelevenedtek benne bizonyos emlékek. Nemrégen látta, amint Lucifer három magasabb beosztású angyallal fontoskodva sugdolózott. Így belegondolva, valóban volt benne valami különös, mert amint a közelükbe ért, azonnal feloszlottak. Eleinte furcsállta a dolgot, de ráhagyta. Mivel köztük volt Famuel, az a női angyal, akivel sosem jött ki valami fényesen, nem is csodálta, ha gyanúsnak találta őket. Famuel roppant helyes volt, ennek ellenére állandóan elégedetlenkedett, főleg vele éreztette, hogy mennyire ellenszenvesnek találja, már csak a rangja miatt is. És amit a legnehezebben viselt el azaz, hogy állandó jelleggel Lucifer körül lebzselt.

„Na várjunk csak! Mégis mióta foglalkoztat az engem, mit művel Famuel? Végül is Lucifer a barátom...nincs jogom beleszólni, kivel beszélget vagy hová megy, hiszen nem köteles beszámolnia róla. De akkor is...



Mikor megérkezett a kastélyába, teljesen meg volt zavarodva. Már nem is azért, amit Uriel mondott, hanem saját érzésein. Még sosem tapasztalt érzések kuszálódtak benne, szinte megijedt magától. Csak találta volna meg Lucifert! Már képtelen tovább magában tartani kételyeit!

Lehangolva lépett be a hálószobájába, majd eltűntetve szárnyait, a ruhájából kezdte kibontani magát. Őrültség az egész. Még alszik rá egyet, és, ha már higgadtabban tud gondolkodni, megbeszéli ezt vele is.

Lassan a földre ejtette a könnyű, kék színű köpenyét, mezítelen testét enyhe fénybe borította a falból áradó csillogás. A hatalmas ablakokon át látni lehetett a gyönyörű égboltot, a csillagok milliárdjait.

- Ezért a látványért érdemes volt eddig várnom.- hangzott fel egy elégedett hang az egyik sarokban lévő fotelnek mondható ülőhelyről, amit eddig homály takart.

Gabriel riadtan fordult oda, kezében lévő köntösét maga elé kapva.

- Lucifer!- nyikkant meg.- Mit...mit keresel itt?

- Ne haragudj, hogy csak így berontottam.- állt fel a főangyal az ülőhelyéről, majd könnyű léptekkel elé sétált. Most neki sem voltak szárnyai, testét egy vörös (és egyben fekete) színű talár fedte, lábán nem viselt semmit. Lapockáig érő fekete haját hátul összefogta, felemás színű szemei szelíden csillogtak.- De úgy hallottam beszélni akartál velem.

- Én...nos igen, csak...csak tudod...- dadogta Gabriel zavartan, életében először _elpirulva_. Luciferre nézett, abban reménykedve, hátha kisegíti őt ebből a zavart helyzetből, de a férfi várakozón vizsgálgatta arcát.

Végül egy mély sóhajjal gyorsan magára kanyarította a köpenyét, szorosan összekötve elöl.

- Nem is tudom, mint kezdjem el. Valami nem stimmel a többiekkel.

- Miért?

- Mindannyian gyanakszanak rád.

- Rám?

- Ma...ma Uriel szokatlanul komoly volt. Hangot adott véleményének, miszerint mennyire tart tőled és furcsának talál. Tényleg nem tudom mire gondolt, de állítólag a többiek is hasonlóan vélekednek.

Lucifer megvetően felhorkantott, de agyában villámgyorsan lejátszódott a helyzet és a megoldás.

- Mondd csak, Gabriel. Te is egyetértesz velük?- kérdezte lágyan, majd megigazította a nő köpenyének nyakrészét.

- Nem!- vágta rá hevese az arkangyal. Újfent elpirult.- Én kedvellek, de...ebből adódóan van egy problémám. Amiért voltaképp kerestelek.

- Hallgatlak.

Gabriel ekkor elmesélte furcsának talált érzéseit, mesélt a Famuellel kapcsolatos vitáiról, arról, hogy a másik angyal mennyire fel akarja kelteni Lucifer figyelmét magára.

- Szerinted is megőrültem?- kérdezte meg a végén aggódva.

Lucifer egy elismerő fütty-tyel válaszolt.

- Ezt nem hittem volna. Gabriel, te _féltékeny_ vagy _miattam_?

- Féltékeny? Én?

- Mivel magyarázod, hogy ennyire irritál Famuel hozzám való állása?

- Lehet, hogy igazad van.

- Ez csak természetes. De miért nem szóltál, hogy csak veled barátkozhatok?- fogta meg a kezeit Lucifer vigyorogva.- Hisz' te fontosabb vagy számomra, mint itt minden és mindenki összevetve.

- Na ezért sem hiszek a többieknek.- suttogta Gabriel, majd hevesen átkarolta a főangyal nyakát.- Számomra is te vagy a legfontosabb, Lucifer.

miközben így szorították egymást, Lucifer agyában átvillant valami.

- Ha már így szóba került a fontosság, én már valóban csak rád számíthatok, Gabriel.

- Ne félj, Urunk mindig a segítségünkre lesz, akármit mondjanak is a többiek.

- Hm. Ha már Ő is említve lett, nem gondolkodtál el még azon, hogy mennyit törődik azzal a két haszontalan emberrel?

Gabriel elhajolva tőle, csodálkozva nézett a szemeibe.

- Nem értelek.

- Csodálkozom, hogy még nem vetted észre. Amióta azok ketten meg lettek teremtve, teljes mértékben hanyagolva vagyunk. Nekik minden jóval kedveskedik, téged ugráltat mindenért, bármi nyavalyájuk van. Mi dolgozunk, ők pedig naphosszat esznek, alszanak és sopánkodnak. Nekik semmi dolguk nincs a természetben, csak pusztítanak. Akkor kérdem én, mire ez a gyámkodás felettük?

- Őket is az Úr teremtette, bizonyára van valami terve velük.- próbálkozott mentségeket találni Gabriel, de legbelül mélyen elgondolkodtatták a hallottak.

Lucifer pedig csak erre várt. Negédes mosollyal az angyal mögé lépett, majd a füléhez hajolt, úgy, hogy ajkai súrolták annak fülét.

- Lehet. De az angyalokat akkor is a második helyre csúsztatta vissza. Részemről az lenne a legideálisabb, ha minden visszamenne a helyére. Vagy te nem úgy látod, hogy ez járna nekünk?

- _Járna_?- értetlenkedett Gabriel, de erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy száműzni tudja a férfi forró leheletét a nyakánál.- Mi angyalok vagyunk, Lucifer. Egyszerűen a természetünknél fogva nem törekedhetünk a legfelső elismerésig, ha ezzel másokon átgázolunk. Még ha...még ha az emberekről is van szó.

- Értem.- lépett el tőle Lucifer, háttal állva neki. az ablak előtt megállva kinézett a gyönyörű, ezüstös mezőre.- Lehet, hogy igazuk van a többieknek. Lehet, hogy tényleg furcsa vagyok. De vajon furcsa lennék azért, mert másként látom a világot, mint ők? Mert érdekelnek bizonyos dolgok, kérdések? Téged nem fog el néha az a vágy, hogy valamit másként kéne tenni?

Szavai őszinték voltak. Valóban változtatni szeretne a jelenlegi helyzeten, valami mást kipróbálni, valami olyasmit, amit még nem tudott megnevezni. Azt viszont tudta, hogy szüksége van az egyetlen személyre, akiben bízni tud, aki eddig is mindig vele volt, akire számíthatott. Gabriel valóban többet jelentett számára mint bárki más, Famuelnél meg végképp. Persze, hogy felfigyelt a másik túlzott érdeklődésére, de nem tulajdonított neki figyelmet. Ellenben Gabrielnek...! Lehet, hogy ostobaság, de már megfordult néhányszor a fejében, hogy elmélyíti a barátságukat.

Csak a félelme, hogy elveszítené őt és az Úrtól való tartása tartotta még vissza.

- Bocsájts meg, Lucifer.

A másik angyal hangja rántotta vissza a valóságba. Gabriel mögötte állt, két tenyerét a lapockái fölé támasztotta, homlokát a tarkójára.

- Tudom, mit érzel, én is többre vágyom, mint ez a mostani. Igazából sosem tudtam megmagyarázni, olyan érzés, mintha valamit elfeledtem volna, és most próbálna előtörni agyam egyik rejtett zugából.

- Úgy veszem észre, ezzel csak mi ketten vagyunk így az egész Mennyországban.- támaszkodott a párkányra Lucifer, komoran fürkészve a tájat. Néhányan bár osztoznak a nézeteimben, de...valahogy téged érezlek a legközelebb magamhoz. Szeretlek, Gabriel.

- Én is téged, Lucifer.- kuncogott fel Gabriel kedvesen, megsimogatva a másik hátát.

Lucifer olya gyorsan megfordult, hogy az angyal még reagálni sem tudott szinte, csak ijedten nézett szemeibe. A férfi most megragadta a csuklóit, nagyon komolyan nézve rá.

- Nem értettél meg. Az imént nem költői kijelentésnek szántam szavaimat. Szeretlek, Gabriel, érted? Amennyire egy lélek szeretheti a másik lelket!

- Lucifer...- suttogta csodálkozó hangon Gabriel, de nem tudott mit mondani.

- Tudom, mekkora ostobaság, és sajnálom, hogy ezzel terhellek, de, ha a barátságunk rovására is megy, úgy éreztem, tudnod kell ezt, mert a későbbiekben csak ronthat a dolgokon.- itt most elhallgatott, elengedve a másikat, aggodva várva a másik reagálását.

Gabriel zavartan harapott először alsóajkába, utána kisöpört arcából néhány hajtincset, majd a rövid töprengés után hirtelen Luciferhez hajolt, egy félénk puszit adva a szájára. Látva a másik döbbenetét, elbizonytalanodva kezdett magyarázkodni.

- Bocs-bocsájts meg. Nem...én nem...nem tudom, hogyan kell.

Lucifer nem válaszolt, csak lassan az álla alá csúsztatta a kezét, majd kissé megemelve a fejét, száját óvatosan a másik ajkaihoz érintette. Gabriel még vett egy ilyet légvételt, mielőtt az angyal teljesen birtokba vette a száját. Nem hitte el. Ajkai ösztönösen mozogtak, nyelve félénk táncot folytatott az övével, tudatát rózsaszín köd borította el. Testén egy remegéshullám futott át, amitől megijedve, belemarkolt a férfi talárjának elejébe.

Lucifer gyengéden és végtelen türelemmel vezette a nőt, sokáig csókolta édes ajkait, ízlelgette nyelvével, hogy minél többet tanulhasson, hogy már ne olyan görcsösen kapaszkodjon belé, hogy tudjon mit kezdeni érzéseivel. Mikor úgy érezte, hogy kellően ellazult, megfogta kezeit és feljebb csúsztatva őket, arra ösztönözte, hogy karolja át a nyakát, ő pedig a derekánál fogva magához húzta. Mikor testük teljesen összesimult, végre elhagyhatta száját és nyaka érzékeny területén folytathatta a kényeztetést. Hallotta Gabriel nehézkes légzését és fel-felhangzó nyögéseit a néma szobában, ami csak még nagyobb hatással volt rá. Egyre lejjebb haladva elkezdte kioldani köpenyének csomóját, amit végtelen lassúsággal tolt le válláról. Az angyal ismét ott állt előtte teljesen meztelenül, de már közel sem olyan ártatlanul. A hófehér test libabőrös volt a benne lobogó szenvedélytől, hosszú ujjai egyre bátrabban és felszabadultabban simogatták a férfit.

A szavak itt feleslegesek voltak. Az ágyra feküdve mindketten elveszítették méltóságukat, perceken belül az ártatlanságukat is. Nem törődtek sem idővel, sem a többiekkel, sem a kötelességükkel, a két angyal szerelemtől részegülten váltotta valóra álmát...



Gabriel félálmában a másik oldalára fordult, de most pislogva nyitotta ki a szemét arra a halk szuszogásra, ami a homlokát érte.

Megriadva kapta fel a fejét, esetlenül a könyökére támaszkodva a mellette fekvő férfi láttán, de mikor eszébe jutottak a történtek, megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el.

De, ha már így esett, kíváncsian térképezte fel a látszólag mély álomban lévő férfit. Még sosem volt alkalma ilyen „gyenge" pillanatában látni. Gyönyörűnek találta testét, szemeit eltakarta néhány kósza hajtincs, a selyemtakaró széle a térdei közé volt beszorulva. Habozva felé nyújtotta a kezét, miközben felült féloldalasan az ágyon. Ujjbegyeivel megérintette Lucifer homlokát, majd lassan lefelé simítva, füle mögé söpörte a hajtincseit. Tovább haladva megérintette kemény ajkait, állkapocscsontját, nyakát, majd a mellkasát. Enyhén elpirult, mikor óvatos ujjai végig cirógatták karcsú derekát és csípőjét. annál tovább már nem ért a keze, így halk sóhajjal leküzdve vágyait hajtotta vissza fejét a párnára, csakhogy belenézzen a nyugodt, felemás színű szempárba. Már meg sem lepődött, a fénylő smaragdzöld szemet nézve, ujjaival ismét a férfi arcát simította végig.

- Azt hittem...('köhintés')...azt hittem, hogy még alszol.- szólalt meg Gabriel rekedtes hangon.

- Egy szemernyit sem aludtam.- könyökölt fel Lucifer cinkos mosollyal.- Sokáig a testedben gyönyörködtem, utána pedig...de az arcodból ítélve nem emlékszel arra, mikor felkeltettelek.

- Még túlontúl kába vagyok.- nyújtózott Gabriel, de utána azonnal visszabújt az angyalhoz.- Nem is tudom, hogy voltam képes eddig élni e nélkül...az érintésed nélkül.

- Már én is keveselltem a homlokcsókokat.- mormolta Lucifer, orrával megbökve a nő arcát.- Kérdezhetek valamit, Gabriel?

- Most bármit.

- Mennyit jelentek számodra? Mennyire szeretsz?

- Amennyire csak lehet, Lucifer. Bárkinél fontosabb vagy számomra.

- Akkor nagy kérés lenne, ha mellettem állnál, kitartanál velem, mikor az Úr elé járulok az elméletemmel?

- Ez csak természetes.

- De azt tudnod kell, hogy ha nem hajlandó egyezségre lépni velem, vagy egyáltalán nem is fogad, akkor be fogunk vetni némi ellenállást.

Gabriel felkapta a fejét. Lucifer tudta, hogy elérkeztek a legzűrösebb szakaszhoz, de erre is felkészült már.

- Ellenállást? Úgy érted..._harcolni_ fogsz?

- Ez mind Tőle függ. Mi ugyebár nem kérünk sokat, nem igaz?- tette fel a kérdést a főangyal, majd „mellékesen" simogatni kezdte a nő csípőjét, merészen intim részét is. Az angyal teste egy mély légvétellel megfeszült, látványosan reagálva a lágy érintésre.

- Mellesleg vannak velem néhányan, ha többen kérjük, biztos engedni fog. És...ha már...ez nem igaz!- jelentette ki végül ingerülten, mikor már nem bírt ellenállni a másik felhevült testnek.

„Ez nem lehet igaz!- gondolta bosszúsan, mikor Gabrielen feküdve csókolta száját, simogatta testét.- Mi üthetett belém? Miért nem tudok ellenállni neki? Gyerünk, Lucifer, koncentrálj a feladatra! Csikard ki belőle a választ!"

Ám erre nagyon sokáig nem került sor.



Gabriel kelletlenül varázsolta magára „hivatalos" hírvivői ruháját, hogy teljesítsen egy újabb feladatot. Az Úr egy sürgős útra küldte a hegyi trollok és a törpék kiengesztelésére, akik háborúzni akartak. Neki kellett lerendeznie a hatalmi viszonyokat és közös megegyezésre bírni a két félt. Nem könnyű feladat, de őt inkább az zavarta, hogy nem volt ideje szólni Lucifernek a távozása miatt. A főangyal ugyanis mostanra beszélte meg a kis társasággal, hogy járuljanak az Úr színe elé. Ám még azt is furcsállta, hogy senkivel nem találkozott az alatt, míg elhagyta a Felhők Birodalmát. Most még Uriel sem jött neki könyörögni, hogy vigye magával, amit eddig _soha_ nem mulasztott el. De hamar ejtette kialakuló rossz érzését és inkább az elmúlt három napon gondolkodott, amit kisebb megszakítással Luciferrel töltött. Sietett is, hogy még időben visszaérjen...

„Hol vagy, Gabriel?"

Lucifer bosszúsan közeledett csapatával a Kapuhoz, miközben fél szemmel az arkangyalt kereste. Gabriel ma reggel, mielőtt elváltak, megígérte, hogy a megbeszélt időben csatlakozni fog hozzá. De még mindig nincs itt, várni meg nem várhat rá, a többiek így is eléggé türelmetlenek.

- Felesleges izgulnod.- hangzott fel mellette egy megfontolt hang.

Lucifer összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá a mellette haladó Istarielre.

- Nem értelek. Már elég régóta elterveztem a dolgot, nem izgulok emiatt.

- Helyesbítek. Felesleges izgulnod Gabriel miatt. Biztos valami dolga akadt, azért késik.

- Miből gondolod, hogy ő érdekel?- vágta rá Lucifer ingerülten.

- Tudom, mi megy köztetek. Csak remélni tudom, hogy a hiánya nem fogja befolyásolni a csata kimenetelét.

- Ostoba vagy!- zárta le a témát Lucifer, de csak percek múltán tudta legyűrni kellemetlen, rajtakapott érzését.

A Kapuhoz érve viszont nem várt fejlemény fogadta őket. A hatalmas aranyépítmény előtt már teljes harcfelkészültségben lévő angyalok várták őket, és az sem volt mellékes, hogy kétszer annyian voltak, mint ők. Lucifer először megtorpant, de végül nyugalomra intve magát, tovább haladt. A csapatot elérve Michael arkangyal lépett elé, a mellkasának tartva szépen kidolgozott kardját, hogy megállítsa.

- Hová-hová, Rafael? Az Úr nem hívatott.

- Nem szokásom bejelentkezni. Félre az utamból, Michael. Nem tartok rá igényt, hogy bekísérj.

- Márpedig te és áruló csapatod nem lépitek át a Kaput! Vagy megfordultok, vagy velünk kell szembeszállnotok!- jelentette ki erélyesen a hadvezér.

Lucifer végignézett az elszánt seregen, bár halvány mosolya elbizonytalanította őket.

- Hát nem adtál sok lehetőséget. Akkor jól figyelj, Michael. Utolsó esélyetek van, ne álljatok az utamba! Én...most...bemegyek azon a kapun, ha tetszik neked, ha nem.

- Még meggondolhatod, Rafael. Pusztulni fogsz te és a csapatod.

Lucifer ekkor oldalra nyújtotta bal karját, mire megjelent kezében egy fekete fémből készült kard, vörösen izzó rúnákkal a közepén.

- A nevem Lucifer, Michael. Készülj a vereségre, ostoba!

Michael egy harci kiáltással vágott felé kardjával, Lucifer elhárította, ezzel elkezdve a harcot. A többi angyal is magához vette küzdőszerszámát, majd követték vezérüket.

A két arkangyal kikerült a csapatok szélére, ott próbálták megsebesíteni a másikat. Az a cél az volt, hogy a másik szárnyát igyekezzék letörni.

Lucifer előnyben volt, hisz' „elsőszülöttként" tisztában volt mindenkinek a képességével, köztük is Michaelével. Sokat látta edzeni, milyen taktikát használ, egyszóval mindent. Így tehát nem volt meglepő, mikor az egyik kardcsapás elől kitérvén meglendítette karját és könyökével olyan erősen mellkason vágta Michaelt, hogy az arkangyal métereket zuhant hátra, majd elterülve, másodpercekig csak a levegőt kapkodta. Lucifer kihasználva ezt elhaladt az angyalok mellett, szerencsésen átjutva a Kapun. Ám belépve, szokatlanul sötét köd fogadta. Becsukva maga mögött a Kaput, elhalt minden csatazaj, fülsiketítő csend borult a Teremre. A sötétben mindössz egyetlen oszlopszerű fénysugár derengett tőle nem messze, és közelebb lépve, látta, hogy újabb angyal lebeg benne, még öntudatlanul. Ami meglepte, az a szárnya volt. Annak az angyalnak is két pár szárnya volt!

- Mi folyik itt?- motyogta magában, és kérdését követően halovány fényköd jelent meg az újabb angyal mellett.

- „Már vártalak, Lucifer."- szólalt meg a mennyei hang.

- Észrevettem. Látom, nem unatkoztál. Máris találtál helyettesítőt?- szűkült össze a szeme Lucifernek.- Nem hinném, hogy elég lesz.

- „Miért döntöttél úgy, hogy ellenem és testvéreid ellen fordulsz?"

- Ha már ennyire előrelátó vagy, azt hittem, rájöttél.

Kis ideig csend honolt.

- „Akkor most mit óhajtasz tenni?"- jött végül a csendes kérdés.

Lucifer harcra készen elmosolyodott, két kézbe véve súlyos kardját.

- Azt, amiért eredetileg jöttem. Letaszítalak trónodról!

Amint kimondta, abban a pillanatban vakító fény borította be a termet, Lucifer automatikusan arca elé kapta egyik karját, de még szorosan lehunyt szemhéjain át is beszivárgott. Néhány másodpercre leblokkolt, de már hiába szedte össze magát, csak azt érezte, hogy hátulról átölelik, de olyan erősen, hogy moccanni sem bírt. Vicsorítva feszítette meg testét, próbált küzdeni, hasztalanul. Elgémberedett kezéből kiesett a kard, furcsa émelygés fogta el...a _félelem_.

- „A legelső gyermekem voltál, Lucifer. Most mégis ellenem támadsz, puszta önzésből, ártatlan testvéreidet felhasználva. Tudod, hogy ennek nincs értelme. Miért? Miért nem vagy megelégedve a jelenlegi helyzeteddel?"- jött az aggodalommal teli kérdés.

- A mi elképzeléseink nem egyeznek, ezt pedig csak harc útján tudom érvényesíteni!- vágta rá Lucifer határozottan, még egyszer megpróbálkozva a kiszabadulással. Persze, minden hiába, a szorítás nemhogy lazult volna, hanem még erősebben tartotta fogva. Csak arra eszmélt, hogy egy kéz összefogja felül a szárnyait a tövüknél.

- „Bocsájts meg, fiam."

ROPP!

Lucifer szemei kitágultak a testébe hasító éktelen fájdalomtól, a következő pillanatban egy elkínzott sikoly hagyta el torkát. Életében nem érzett még ekkora fájdalmat, elemi erővel taglózta le. Csak arra eszmélt, hogy a puha felhőre rogyott, ujjaival görcsösen belemarkolva. Nem tudta hol van, mi történt, kicsoda ő és mit akar. Egyet tudott, koncentrálni az életben maradásért.

Fémes hang...hirtelen felhangzó csatazaj...majd ismét némaság...sötét...nagyon sötét...

- _LUCIFER!_

A kétségbeesett hang felmosta. Káprázó szemekkel nézett fel a Kapunál álló ismerős teremtményre, akihez foghatót még soha nem ismert...és szeretett.

- Gab...Gabriel...- suttogta erőtlenül, már fel sem figyelve a hátát és a karját elborító ezüstszínű vérre. Megjött...hát itt van!

Gabriel éppen útban volt visszafelé a sikeres tárgyalásról, mikor az első villám a földre csapott. Először furcsálkodva nézett fel az egyre sötétedő égboltra, ahonnan egyre több villám csapott le, de amint a tomboló szél feltámadt és eleredt az eső, rögtön tudta, hogy valami baj van. Sietősre véve a tempót szárnyalt vissza, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Luciferék nem csináltak semmi ostobaságot.

Azonnal a Kapuhoz vette az irányt, csakhogy hüledezve megtorpanjon. Az, amit ott látott, majdnem rosszullétet okozott számára. Angyal-angyal ellen vívott élet-halál harcot, és aki halálos sebet kapott, azonnal csillámokká vált, elpárologva.

Gabriel végre magához tért az első sokkból, mire azonnal keresni kezdte Lucifert, de sehol nem találta. Michael egyszerre három angyallal küzdött, testét apró karcolások borították. Uriel, kihasználva apró termetét, könnyedén kitért a támadások elől, ideges arccal borítgatva fel ellenfeleit, vagy úgy beléjük bokszolt, hogy azok görnyedezve feküdtek a talajon. Lucifer csapatából már sokat szárnyukat vesztve feküdtek a felhőn, vagy egyen-ketten elpárologtak, elég nyilvánvalóvá vált a csata kimenetele. Ő viszont nem tétovázott. Meg kell keresnie Lucifert! És már tudta is, hogy hol!

Átvergődött a tömegen, akik nem bántották. Volt egy sejtése, miért, mindkét csapat azt hitte, hogy velük van.

A Kaput betaszítva berontott a terembe, az ajtó magától becsukódott mögötte. Azonnal szemébe ötlött a kegyetlen valóság. A szárnyaitól megfosztott főangyalt látva, szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult.

- _LUCIFER!_

A főangyal felnézett rá. Először mérhetetlen kínt látott a szemeiben, de a látványától remény költözött belé.

- Gab...Gabriel...- suttogta, egyik remegő kezét felé nyújtva.

És ekkor váratlanul elkezdett süppedni alatta a talaj. Gabriel rémülten lódult felé, még a botját is elhajítva közben. Nem, nem veszítheti el a férfit!

- „Gabriel."

A könnyed hang megállította. Zihálva nézett az eddig figyelmen kívül hagyott fényes ködre.

- Uram, ne tedd! Légy könyörületes! Miért bünteted ilyen szigorúan?

- „Gabriel. Menj és vidd üzenetemet a többieknek, hogy elég a küzdelemből, legyen vége ennek az értelmetlen öldöklésnek."

- De Uram...!- nyögött fel az arkangyal kétségbeesve, ránézve az összecsuklott férfire.- Bármit...bármit megteszek, csak engedd vissza! Könyörgöm, esdekelve kérlek!

De válasz nem érkezett, Lucifer pedig a következő pillanatban lezuhant a mélységbe. Már nem volt eszméleténél. Gabriel felkiáltva ugrott oda, de kezei a semmit markolták meg, a felhőréteg visszaszivárgott, így többé nem láthatta a zuhanó alakot.

Akik odalent éltek a Földön, csupán annyit láttak, amint hullócsillagok tucatjai potyognak lefelé, majd a földbe csapódnak. Az égi háborúnak is vége lett hamarosan, mire az utolsó fénysugár is elérte a talajt. A fekete felhők eloszlottak, a szél elcsendesedett, csupán szelíd zápor öntözte a felszínt, ami egy fájdalomtól elszorult szívű arkangyal azúrkék szemeiből származott...


	2. Chapter 2

_Megjegyzés: Először is nem szeretnék megbotránkoztatni senkit ezzel a művel, eredetileg saját szórakoztatásomra írtam. Bár kellően utána jártam a témának, nekem ez a felállás jobban tetszik. Tehát! Akik számára a Bibliában előforduló történetek szent és sérthetetlenek, azoknak javaslom, hogy NE olvassák!_

_Korhatár: szerintem 18 év (egyébként T kategória)_

Fényhozó 2

Lucifer felkiáltva rándult össze, kinyitva szemeit a hirtelen beléhasító fájdalomra. Zihálva tornázta magát ülőhelyzetbe, de a látása még eléggé homályos volt. Csak azt érezte, hogy az egész teste lüktet a fájdalomtól, mintha külön-külön minden csontját eltörték volna.

- Ááh...hol...hol vagyok?- préselte ki elgémberedett száján a költői kérdést.

- Itt, az Alvilágban, barátom.- jött a válasz mellőle.

Lucifer az érdekes hang felé fordította a fejét, igyekezve kipislogni szemei elől a ködöt.

- Te ki vagy?

- Egy barát. Jó nagyot estél idáig. Mindened eltört és nem festettél túl jól.

Lucifer végre ki tudta venni a másik alakot. Egy ezüstös-fekete köpenyt viselt kámzsával, ami alá képtelenség volt belátni a sötét miatt. Egyik csontig aszott kezében egy feltűnően éles kaszát tartott, és most mellette térdelve tapogatta a férfi feltűnően puffadt bal térdét. Ám, mikor elhúzta a kezét, amaz újabb fájdalmak árán visszaalakult.

Lucifer felszisszent, de most erősen megragadta a csontos kéz csuklóját, visszatartva.

- Ki vagy? Még sosem láttalak.

- Szerencsédre.- mondta nyugodt hangon a csuklyás alak, mire halványzöld fény villant meg a kámzsa alatt.- Én létezem itt az Alvilágban egyedül, a nevem Nergal. De Halálnak is hívnak.

Lucifer azt hitte, rosszul hall. Letaszították a Mennyből, azt sem tudta, hogy létezik ez az Alvilág, ráadásul magával a Halállal beszélget!

- Mi történt? Meghaltam? Vagy valamilyen dimenzióba kerültem?- kérdezte, miközben végignézett a sötét, kopár és kihalt helyen (a „kihaltat" csak nyomatékként használtam!).

- Ez a hely a Menny alternatívája, a Föld alatt egy olyan dimenzióféleség, ahol mondhatni minden szép és jó ismeretlen.

- Nagyon jó.- morogta Lucifer, majd visszahanyatlott a talajra. Azonnal megérezte a kis csonkokat a hátából kiállni, amik segítettek felidézni a történteket.- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz a vége. Mindvégig tudta, hogy mire készülök. Tudta és mégis hagyta, nem tett semmit, nem próbálta visszatartani az angyalait. Jól gondoltam, hogy mi csak a másodikak vagyunk a szemében. Azt hiszi, hogy így majd nem tudunk ártani a drágalátós emberpárjának.- hirtelen ismét felült, témát váltva.- Neked mik a szándékaid velem? Esetleg mások is lekerültek ide?

- Jó néhány társad szintén túlélte a zuhanást, de nincsenek jó állapotban. Tehát ne lepődj meg, ha esetleg nem ismered fel őket. Jelenleg is várom kettőnek az eltávozását, de nagyon kitartóak.- mondta Nergal olyan hangon, mintha csak a várható időjárást jósolta volna.

- Akkor engem miért gyógyítottál meg, a többieket nem?

- Te egy külön eset vagy, de számomra közömbösek vagytok. Én rendelkezek az életetek felett, én döntöm el, mentek, vagy maradtok.

- De akkor engem...

- Túl sok a kérdés, démon.- állt fel most Nergal, majd megfordult és elindult.- Elég erős vagy már, kövess!

Lucifer furcsálkodva állt fel.

- Démon?

A csuklyás egy darabig átvezette a kopár tájon, közben nem szóltak semmit. Lucifer komoran haladt a nyomában, eldöntve, hogy már csak azért sem fog kérdezni tőle semmit. Azon filózott, hogy vajon mihez fog kezdeni magával ide lenn. Egyáltalán mi van a többiekkel? Miért mondta azt Nergal, hogy nem fog tudni rájuk ismerni? Sebaj, nem fogja elfeledni azt, hogy ők mindvégig mellette harcoltak, vele küzdtek. Nem úgy, mint egyvalaki...

A Halál hirtelen megtorpant, Lucifer majdnem beléütközött.

- Elérkeztünk az elsőhöz.- mutatott le maga elé, egy alaposan megégetett testű, szakadozott fehérruhás alakra.

- Raguel?!- kerekedtek ki Lucifer szemei, mikor ráismert egyik legkedvesebb emberére. Raguel volt a csapatában rajta kívül a legerősebb angyal. Most viszont fehér bőre csúnyán megégett, hörögve vette a levegőt, látszott rajta, hogy csak nehéz kínok árán sikerül. Lucifer mellé térdelt, de nem mert hozzáérni, inkább felnézett a csuklyásra.

- Miért nem gyógyítod meg őt is? Hisz' van rá képességed!

- Mint ahogy neked is.

- Nekem?- nézett le kezeire. Azt hitte, minden angyali képességét elvesztette.- De, vajon elég lesz itt is, ezek után?

- Nem. Nem mindenkire. Csupán három emberedet tudod megmenteni a végtől.- figyelmeztette őt a Halál, néhány lépést hátrálva.

Lucifer nem kérdezett többet. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, két tenyerét ráhelyezte a másik mellkasára, majd lehunyva szemeit, motyogni kezdett valami különös nyelven. Rövidesen Raguel teste halványkék fényben kezdett derengeni, súlyos sebei lassacskán beforrtak, égési sérülései helyre jöttek. Egyedül a haja nem nőtt vissza, bőre pedig enyhe vöröses színt kapott. Lucifer, végezvén, reménykedve nézett végig csatlósán.

- Rendbejött.- nyugtázta a még eszméletlen, de normálisan légző férfire nézve.

- Természetesen.

- Merre van Istariel és Famuel? Mutasd meg, kérlek, az utat hozzájuk.- állt most talpra a férfi.

- Kövess, ifjú barátom.- fordult meg Nergal, majd nyugat felé vette az irányt.

Nagyon sokáig baktattak rendületlenül, míg el nem értek egy fura vizű folyót. Víz folyt a mederben, de érdekesen vibrált, néha áttetsző lángok futottak át a felszínén. És néhány méteres közelségben iszonyú forróságot árasztott magából.

- Ez itt milyen folyó?

- A Phlegeton, más néven a Tűzfolyó.- válaszolta Nergal, majd ennek a szélén haladtak tovább, egészen addig, amíg észre nem vettek valakit, aki félig a parton feküdt hason, a derekáig a vízben volt.

Lucifer azonnal rájött, ki az.

- Istariel.- suttogta, mire megszaporázva lépéseit sietett oda, kihúzva a testet a vízből. Nem volt valami szívderítő a látvány. Ameddig a vízben volt, csontig leégett, lemaródott róla minden, csodának számított, hogy egyáltalán még élt. A komoly és mindig felelősségtudó angyal „maradék" teste aránylak csak karcolásokkal volt tele, a bal karja és az állkapcsa állt ki furcsa szögben.

A volt főangyal, most már démon, nekilátott újfent a gyógyításnak. Ezúttal jóval több energiát kellett belefektetnie, teljesen kimerült, mire aránylag helyre tette Istarielt. A csontjára visszanövesztett mindent, bár nem lett az igazi. A húsa keményebb lett, a bőre pikkelyes hatású és fényes zöld.

Most már elcsigázottabban állt fel.

- Ő rendben. Jöhet Famuel.

Nergal szótlanul megfordult, majd ismét elindult, ezúttal dél felé. Hihetetlen gyorsan haladtak, de még így is órákig tartott, míg megtalálták az utolsó keresett személyt, Famuelt. A szép angyal egy felfelé meredő kőoszlopra szúródott fel, pont a hasánál. Tátogva szedte magába az éltető levegőt, lehunyva szemét markolta meg a hasából kiálló kő végét, hogy legalább ne csússzon lejjebb.

Lucifer már messziről futott oda hozzá, majd óvatosan leemelte onnét társát, lefektetve a földre.

- Luc...Lucifer?!- nézett a férfire Famuel csodálkozva, szájából ezüst vér bugyborékolt fel.

- Csss. Nyugi, Famuel, ne beszélj. Itt vagyok melletted.

Az angyal szeméből néhány könnycsepp csordult ki, megszorítva felsebzett kezével a férfiét.

- Hol...hol vagyunk?

- Lent, az Alvilágban.- mesélte a férfi, miközben a sebeit kezdte begyógyítani.- Istarielt és Raguelt már sikeresen meggyógyítottam. Ne félj, te is rendbe jössz.

Famuel szája megrándult, ami akár egy mosolynak is mondható volt, majd lehunyva szemeit merült a tudatalatti sötétbe.



Lucifer magabiztosan haladt végig a már ismerős tájon, nem törődve a félve hátrahúzódó angyalokkal. De nem csak a félelemtől nem mertek a közelében maradni, hanem a belőle áradó hőtől, amit különleges fekete köpenye árasztott magából. A gallér része négy fekete szarvból állva hajlott felfelé, de ezt leszámítva teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint mikor három évtizede letaszították az Alvilágba. Ezalatt az idő alatt nagy nehezen összeszedte valamennyi emberét, de mivel már nem volt gyógyító képessége, csak három társának tudta visszaadni normális kinézetét, a többieken csak az ismert gyógyfüvekkel tudott segíteni. Nem voltak sokat, de az évek gyors telése után már szép számban gyarapodtak.

De most visszatért a jelenbe, éppen a keresett aranykaput betolva. Amaz viszont önállósult és magától kinyílt. A kapu túl felén egy angyal jelent meg, lehorgasztott fejjel, majdnem beléütközve. A sötétbarna hajú nő riadtan kapta fel a fejét, egy halk „bocsánat"-ot rebegve, de ekkor fátyolos azúrkék szemei tágra kerekedtek, azonnal visszatérve beléjük a csillogás.

- Lucifer?!- suttogta, szinte áhítatos hanggal Gabriel, nem tudva mit csináljon.

- Gabriel?- biccentett felé Lucifer köszönésképp, majd próbált közömbösséget varázsolni arcára, mikor ellépve mellette, áthaladt a Kapun. Átkozta magát amiatt, hogy elfeledett szívében ismerős érzések sajdultak meg, de igyekezett arra koncentrálni, amiért voltaképp jött.

Mikor mögötte bezárult a Kapu, a halványan derengő, ezüstös fény elé lépve.

- „Minek köszönhetem a váratlan látogatásodat, gyermekem?"- szólalt meg a könnyed hang.

- Kétlem, hogy váratlan lett volna. De nem is húzom az idődet, Mindenható. Mivel első teremtményed vagyok, végig néztem, mint teremtesz meg minden mást, sőt! Néhány dologban jómagam is közreműködtem, ezért magamnak követelek bizonyos részt a Mindenségből.- mondta Lucifer határozottan.

- „Értelek. Tehát ki akarod venni a részed a Teremtésből. Mire gondolsz konkrétan?"

Lucifer szemei enyhén összeszűkültek.

- Csupán két fát kérek. Két fát, méghozzá a Paradicsomban. A Tudás és az Élet fáját. Remélem, nincs ez ellen kifogásod.

- „Nem, gyermekem, nincs ellene kifogásom.- jött a megfontolt válasz.- Természetesen beleegyezem, legyen tiéd a két fa. Csupán egyetlen kikötésem lenne."

- Mi lenne az?

- „A két világ mindig is egymás ellentéte lesz, az örökkévalóságig. Ezen nem lehet már változtatni. Ám, ha békét hagyunk egymásnak, nem lesz semmi gond. A feltételem a következő. Nincs halálos kimenetelű harc egyik fél részéről sem, vagyis ti sem jöttök fel háborúzni, mi sem megyünk fel. Természetesen a kapcsolatot tartani fogjuk a hírvivőkkel, őket pedig a legnagyobb tisztelettel és gondossággal kell fogadnunk."

- Ez egy reális ajánlat. Elfogadom a feltételt.- bólintott Lucifer, majd távozott.

Kimenve a Kapun, szinte azonnal észrevette a nem messze ácsingózó Gabrielt, amint elöl összefont kezekkel billegett a lábán. Jöttére felragyogó szemekkel sietett elé, ismét elpirulva.

- Szi...szia. Egészen meglepődtem, mikor megláttalak. Mi járatban jöttél?- kérdezte izgatottan, zavartan tolva füle mögé a haját.

- Volt pár elintéznivalóm Uraddal.

- Áh...értem. És...és te hogy vagy?

Lucifer halvány mosollyal figyelte zavartságát, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne simítson végig az arcán. Gabriel még jobban ellágyuló arccal kulcsolta össze elöl ujjait, reménykedve nézve a férfi szemébe.

Lucifer viszont elhúzódott tőle.

- Mit is mondhatnék? Megvagyok. Ahhoz képest, hogy elárultak.

Gabriel arcáról eltűnt a szín.

- Tessék?- kérdezte, teljesen elhűlve, fél lépést hátrálva. A férfi most felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Azt hiszem, azt teljesen felesleges lenne elmagyaráznom, hogy mekkorát csalódtam benned. Számítottam rád, Gabriel. Akkor most ég veled.

- Ne...! Könyörgöm, ne...!- zihálta Gabriel, fájdalmas arccal.- Ne hagyj itt! Nem mehetsz el! Én nem akartam mindezt...!

Kétségbeesetten markolt a férfi forró köpenyébe, miközben térdre esett. Szemei megteltek könnyel, szája elfehéredett, mikor ráharapott.

Lucifer erőltetett (nagyon-nagyon erőltetett!) fagyossággal nézett szemeibe.

- Elkéstél, Gabriel. Azt hittem, mellettem állsz. De te nem tettél semmit értem. Semmit!- azzal kirántotta magát a gyenge ujjak közül, majd ott hagyta a szenvedő nőt a felhőkön térdelve.

Gabriel elkeseredve csuklott össze, szárnyai oltalmazón takarták el összekuporodó testét.

- Bocsájts meg... Én...én még mindig szeretlek...!



- Gabriel. Gabriel, figyelsz?

A szólított riadtan kapta fel a fejét, a körülötte ülő három arkangyalra nézve.

- Ne haragudjatok, kissé elbambultam. Mit is kérdeztetek?

- Csak annyit, hogy...- kezdte volna Uriel vidáman, de Michael hirtelen leintette.

- Ebből elég legyen, Gabriel! Hogy tudsz sajnálni egy ilyen megátalkodott senkiházit, aki a sajátjai ellen támadt? Megérdemli, amit kapott „Ő", kinek nevét nem ejtjük ki többé szánkon!

Gabriel remegő szájjal hajtotta félre a fejét, makacsul hallgatva.

- Michael, csillapodj.- szólt halkan a negyedik, egyben legújabb arkangyal, Rafael.- Ne okozz neki még nagyobb fájdalmat. Ő még kedveli „Őt", ez ellen nem tehetünk semmit.

Michael még morgott valamit az orra alá, majd visszaült a helyére, de Gabriel váratlanul felugrott, majd kiszaladt a teremből.

- Gabriel!- ugrott fel Uriel is, de Michael visszatartotta.

- Hagyd békén. Hagy menjen, ha akar.

- Ez nem volt szép! Miért kellett megbántanod?- kiáltott rá Uriel.

- Sajnálom, ha durva voltam vele, de csak az ő érdekét nézem. Nem akarom őt szenvedni látni.

- Akkor ez mire volt jó?

- Azért, mert Gabriel mindennél és mindenkinél jobban szereti azt az átkozott lelket!- vágta rá Michael.- Lucifer a lehető legaljasabb módon csalta tőrbe, majd, miután rávezette a bűnök útjára, így viselkedik vele, hagyja szenvedni! Ti nem láttátok őket akkor, mikor az előbb az Úrnál voltak! Soha nem láttam senkit, aki ennyire megalázott volna valakit!

A két másik arkangyal szótlanul hallgatta őt.

- Nagyon szeretem Gabrielt, ő volt a legelső, akivel megismerkedtem, aki tanított. És éppen ezért nem fogok tudni megbocsátani Lucifernek. Soha!



Gabriel keserű elhatározásra jutott. Magára öltötte hivatalos köpenyét, kezébe varázsolta a botját, majd elhagyta az égi birodalmat. Nem törődött senkivel, félredobott minden szabályt, mikor alászállt az Alvilágba. Átjutva a másik „dimenzióba", kissé mellbe vágta a fullasztó hőség, ami fogadta. Megszédülve kapkodott levegőért, elszántsága viszont nagyobb volt. Így nem törődve az egyre növekvő melegséggel, az egymást érő kőoszlopokkal és a néha felcsapó tűznyalábokkal, célirányosan repült arra, amerre a férfit érezte.

Nem jutott olyan haj de messze, mikor a hőség végül erőt vett rajta, egyre jobban szédült, így szinte az egyik pillanatról a másikra elhagyta ereje és lezuhant.

Szerencsésen egy mély folyóba esett, aminek jeges vize magához térítette. Felúszva a felszínre eltűntette szárnyait, majd össze-összekoccanó fogakkal úszott ki a partra. A víz rettenetesen hideg volt. Teste teljesen megdermedt, ajkai ellilultak, a kopár partba kapaszkodva tartotta magát, de képtelen volt kimászni. Tessék. Idáig eljutott, erre itt fog megfagyni! Pedig érzékelniük kellett volna őt az ittenieknek! Valaki...valakinek már jönnie kellene érte!

S lőn! Váratlanul két kéz ragadta meg a karját és kihúzta a vízből. Gabriel csattogó fogakkal nézett fel az őt tartó alakra, aki most magához húzva emelte fel a karjába. az illető arca csúnyán meg volt égve, egy kis darab hiányzott felsőajkából, amin át kilátszódott hegyes szemfoga. Vörösesbarna köpenyt viselt, világosbarna szemeivel érdeklődve méregette a jövevényt.

- Nocsak, Gabriel arkangyal személyesen. Mi járatban vagy itt, az Alvilágban?

- Besz...besz...Lucif...- dideregte Gabriel, de képtelen volt az értelmes szavak formálására dermedt ajkaival.

- Szóval beszélni akarsz Luciferrel. Azaz egy szerencséd, hogy az Uram küldött ide érted, különben már régen a Styx vizében lebegne élettelen tested.- mondta a démon, majd gyors tempóban átszelte a környéket, meg sem állt egy gigantikus méretű, karom alakú kőhegynél, amin számtalan lakóház lógott, épült. Egy sötét kapun átmenve egy folyosón bukkantak fel, ahol, az eddigiektől eltérően, egy suttogásnyi hang sem hallatszódott. Gabriel közben már jobban lett, így a saját lábán állva követte vezetőjét. Csak úgy mellékesen kinézve egy ablaknak szánt lyukon, azt tapasztalta, hogy kilométerekkel a talaj fölött vannak, nagy valószínűleg az épület legtetején. Szótlanul haladva érték el a folyosó végén az egyetlen bejáratot, amit zöld színű lángok védtek. Az angyal enyhe ellenállást tanúsított, mikor át kellett mennie rajta, de a démon minden bíztatás nélkül lökte át rajta. Lehunyva szemét várta a fájdalmat, de az késett. Azonnal kinyitotta a szemét, mikor a démon hátulról ismét megtaszította, hogy menjen beljebb. A hatalmas és komor, szinte ködös terem közepén egy közel hat méteres asztal húzódott, székekkel körülvéve. Az egyik asztalfőnél egy különálló, méretes trónszerűség állt, emellé vezette a démon, kényszerítve, hogy letérdeljen. Gabriel csak most figyelt fel arra a három démonra, akik az asztal túl felén ültek.

- Milyen szemetet hurcoltál be, Adiel?- hallotta az egyiket. Szemei enyhén kikerekedtek. Ez Famuel!

- A Nagyúr látni akarta.

- Pedig hagyhattad volna a Styx-be fulladni. Nem lett volna kár _ezért_.

A kegyetlen szavak korbácsként hatottak az angyal számára.

- Belial, fogd vissza magad.- hangzott fel egy másik hang. Istariel?!- Nem emlékszel, hogyan szólt a megállapodás? A hírvivőket nem bánthatjuk.

- Akkor hol a botja?

Belial hangja közvetlen előtte hangzott fel. Gabriel automatikusan felkapta a fejét, felnézve a furcsán hideg kisugárzású démonra. A volt angyal szőke haja mostanra lángvörös lett, szemei jégkékek, fülei hegyesek, és mikor halványan elmosolyodott, előtűntek hegyes szemfogai. De még ezek ellenére is feltűnően helyes volt.

- Rég találkoztunk, Gabriel. Vagy hívjalak inkább _árulónak_?

- Nincs jogod olyan szavakat használnod rám, amik nem igazak, Famuel.

A démonnő villámgyorsan ragadta meg a másik nő torkát, közel hajolva hozzá. Arckifejezése mit sem változott.

- Famuel? Ez a név már semmit sem jelent számomra, áruló. Az új nevem Belial, a Szerelem Démona, pici angyal. Te egy senki vagy hozzám képest, ha kedvem lenne hozzá, veled súroltatnám fel ezt a termet!

- Tehát itt megkaptad az áhított hatalmat.- nézett keményen a szemeibe Gabriel, állva az immáron fagyos tekintetet.- Akkor légy vele boldog, mert én inkább szolgálom Mindenható Urunkat, mintsem egy ilyen céltalan, bizonyítási vágyakkal megáldott közösséggel legyek összezárva.

CSATT!

Gabriel arca azonnal elvörösödött ott, ahol a kéz erősen megcsapta, de izzó tekintetét újfent a másik gyűlölettől égő szemeibe vájta.

- Nocsak, _Famuel_, fáj az igazság? Mint említettem, nem árultam el Uratokat, de hálával tartozom, hogy én nem követtelek titeket. Nem lehet kényelmes mindent „legalulról" kezdeni.

Belial ismét emelte a kezét, hogy egy újabb pofont lekeverjen az arkangyalnak, amit egy köhintés szakított félbe. Egyszerre néztek egy másik ajtónyílásban álló magas alakra, akinek szórakozott arcából ítélve mindent láthatott.

Lucifer ráérősen lépett az asztalhoz, a két vitatkozó fél mellé, köpenyének széle hozzáért a térdelő angyal karjához.

- Azt hiszem, ennyi elég is volt az ismerkedésből, Belial. Ülj vissza a helyedre, hogy megbeszélhessük a felosztás kérdését.

- Azonnal, ahogy kívánod, Nagyuram.- nézett a férfire Belial áhítatosan, majd miközben megfordul, hogy visszaüljön, még az angyalra vetett egy büszke pillantást: „Ezt neked, láthatod, hogy engem kedvel jobban."

Gabriel életében nem érzett ekkora gyűlöletet, mint most, ami ki is ült arcára. Beismerte, hogy most eléggé kényes pontra tapintott.

Lucifer kis ideig figyelte az angyal szokatlan reakcióját, de végül leült a trónusára.

- Akkor fogjunk hozzá. Először is össze kell szednünk a szóba jöhető területeket, tiszteletben tartva Nergal birodalmát. Továbbá az alattvalók elhelyezéséről is szót kell ejtenünk...

Gabriel földig alázva térdelt a trón mellett. Most ő is csalódott Luciferben, nem ilyen fogadtatásra számított. Bár..., ha azt veszi, hogy itt mindenki őt hibáztatja a kudarc miatt, ez még szívélyes köszöntésnek számít.

Fél szemmel figyelte az Alvilág Urát, volt kedvesét. Látta, kiérezte belőle, hogy végre megtalálta a helyét, itt végre elérheti a céljait, megvalósíthatja elképzeléseit. Csak ő nem tudja, hogy hová tartozik, mihez kezdjen magával. Számára minden értelmét veszítette azzal, mikor a sors elszakította Lucifertől. Most jutott el addig a pontig, mikor már semmi sem érdekelte. Lucifert nem érdekli többé, a Mennyben lefokozásra került, mert helyette Michael lett megtéve főangyalnak, Famuel elérte célját Lucifernél...csak ő marad folyamatosan hoppon. Akkor inkább felhagy mindennel, hisz' semmit nem tud kellő pontossággal elvégezni.

- Akkor tehát az én részem meg lett beszélve.- hatolt tudatába a férfi hangja, de nem az volt ami kizökkentette a búsulásából.

Hirtelen azt érezte, amint egy kéz siklik rá a tarkójára, beletúrva lágy hajába, majd végtelen gyengédséggel simogatni kezdi. Teste enyhén összerándult, tudatát rémisztően ismerős érzelmek lepték el.

- Akkor a Tűz-mocsár a te hatásköröd, Asteroth.- nézett Lucifer az egykoron Istariel névre hallgató emberére.

Asteroth beleegyezően bólintott, a beszűrődő fényben látni lehetett a köpeny alól kilátszódó zöldes színű pikkelyes bőrét, kígyószerű szemeit és enyhén megnyúlt arcát.

- Rád bízom még a Sötét Földet, a rajta élő vérfarkasokkal együtt. Neked, Belzebub, a Gyehenna és az Erébos jut...

Gabriel még mindig szótlanul hallgatta a társaságot, de már egyre lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, próbálva takarni égő arcát. Az előző elkeseredettsége a háttérbe szorult, magában azért imádkozott szüntelenül, hogy menjen már ki mindenki, mert addig innét fel nem áll!

- Rendben, végeztünk mindennel.- dőlt hátra Lucifer, kezét lejjebb csúsztatva, az angyal arcára. Érezte, mikor ismét megfeszül a vékony test, már meg sem lepődve azon, hogy a három hosszú évtized alatt most jött újra először izgalomba.- Mehettek.

A három démon most értetlen arccal nézett hol rá, hol a mellette összekuporodott angyalra.

- Valami gond van?- kérdezte nyugodtan.

- Nem...nem hallgatod meg az üzenetét?- kérdezte Belzebub kíváncsian. A többiek helyeslőn bólogattak.

Lucifer lenézett a mellette térdelő testre, kezét még mindig az arcán pihentetve.

- Természetesen meghallgatom.

Végül Belial törte meg a kínos csendet.

- Mi is hallhatjuk, nagyuram?

- Nem szükséges.- válaszolta a férfi, várakozón nézve embereire. Ők most megértve a dolgot álltak fel, majd távoztak.

Gabriel kifújva magát engedett szorongásán, kissé feljebb emelve a fejét. Nagyon örült, hogy legalább ezzel véget ért a kínos szenvedése.

Ekkor érezte, hogy az arcán nyugvó kéz visszahúzódik, majd gyengéden a hajába túr és maga felé fordítja. Az angyal nehezen lélegezve nézett fel a furcsán csillogó szemekbe.

- Nincs semmi üzeneted, igaz?- kérdezte Lucifer érdeklődve.

- Nincs.- hunyta le a szemeit Gabriel egy pillanatra, halványan megrázva a fejét.- Miattad...miattunk merészkedtem le ide.

- Felesleges királyi többest használnod.

- Nem vagyok áruló, Lucifer!!!- fakadt ki az angyal váratlanul, hitetlenkedve.- Hogy lehetsz ilyen? _Velem_??? Nem tehetek róla, feladatot kaptam!

- Mint ahogy tőlem is.- válaszolta a férfi nyugodtan.

Gabriel döbbenten nyitotta ki enyhén a száját.

- Feladatot? Szóval...szóval én csak egy _feladat_ voltam számodra?- suttogta.- Azért csábítottál el, hogy melléd álljak?

- Nem, ez nem így történt.- rázta meg a fejét Lucifer határozottan.- Az valóban be lett tervezve, hogy te is a csapatomhoz tartozz, de az nem, hogy lefeküdjünk. Éreztem valamit irántad, Gabriel. Többet, mint barátságot. Csak hát...!

- Gyűlöllek.- suttogta váratlanul az angyal, majd kirántotta fejét a szorításból és lábra tornázta magát.

- Súlyos kijelentés ez egy angyal szájából.- egyenesedett ki a helyén Lucifer.

- Nem tehetek róla, ezt hozod ki belőlem!

- Akkor most miért jöttél ide konkrétan? Azért kockáztattad az életedet, hogy mindezt elmondhassad?

- Részben. Másrészt viszont azt akarom, hogy pusztíts el.- jött a határozott kérés.

Lucifer összevonta a szemöldökét, a kijelentés még őt is váratlanul érte. Lassan felállva lépett elé, az arcát fürkészve.

- Elpusztítani? Miért?

- Azt hittem, világosan fogalmaztam. Nekem te voltál az életem, jobban szerettelek mindennél és mindenkinél.- hajtotta le a fejét Gabriel.- De most már semmim sincs. Téged elvesztettelek, utánad Michael lett a főangyal, mindenki vagy szán, vagy lenéz, sehol nem találom a helyem. Mivel...mivel magamat nem tudom elpusztítani, azt szeretném, ha te végeznél velem.

Lucifer most mögé sétált, ujjaival a két lapockáját megérintve.

- Hm. Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha a halál helyett ide vennélek magamhoz? Ha csak megfosztanálak a szárnyaidtól?

- Soha!- fordult meg Gabriel ijedten, orruk majdnem összeért.

- Pedig megérné neked. És akkor végre egymás mellett lehetnénk.- fogta meg a derekát Lucifer incselkedve, magához húzva az angyalt.

- Nem fogok ide jönni.- nyögte ki még Gabriel, mielőtt a férfi megcsókolta volna.

Néhány másodpercig csak ízlelgették egymást, mintha nem tudnának mihez kezdeni, végül Gabriel szorosan átölelte a férfi nyakát, engedve, hogy ő hevesen magához szorítsa, elmélyítve csókjukat.

Lucifer tudta, hogy képtelen lenne megölni az angyalt, még ha komolyan haragudna rá, vagy, ha nem szeretné ÍGY. Mert bárhogy titkolja vagy rejtegeti még maga előtt is, most, hogy a karjában tarthatja, furcsán kiesett minden a fejéből. Öntudatlanul emelte karjába a könnyű testet és ültette fel az asztalra, mindenhol simogatva, ahol csak érte.

Gabriel kis idő múltán elhajolt tőle, tenyereit a mellkasának támasztva.

- Lucifer...könyörögve kérlek...pusztíts el! Nem tudom elviselni a hiányod...!

A démon nem válaszolt rögtön, még óvatosan végigcsókolta a nyakát, majd a fülcimpájába harapva, ajkait a füléhez tartotta.

- Nem foglak megölni, Gabriel.- lehelte.- Tovább fogsz szenvedni, mert nem akarom, hogy magamra hagyj.

- Nem teheted...!- nyikkant meg az angyal, de a férfi most befogta a száját.

- Hallgass! Tudhattad volna, hogy én nem fogok végezni veled! Ostoba vagy, ha tényleg meg akarsz halni! Ha nem hagyod ezt abba de sürgősen, komolyan megfosztalak a szárnyaidtól!- kiabált vele, majd ellépve az asztaltól, megigazította a ruháját.- Most menj. Már biztosan hiányolnak a többiek.

Gabriel elfojtott sírással habozott még néhány másodpercet, majd hirtelen leugrott az asztalról és a kijárathoz futott, miközben vállával nekiszaladt a férfi vállának.

Lucifer lehunyva szemeit támaszkodott a trónja karfájának, fejét lehajtva. Hirtelen keserűen felordítva markolta meg a karfát, mire a trón teljes egészében lángba borult, a következő pillanatban pedig miszlikbe tört. Csak akkor higgadt le valamicskét, mikor belépett a három démonvezér, akik nem értve a dolgot néztek körül az alaposan feldúlt termen.

- Valami rosszhírt kaptál, Urunk?- kérdezte Belzebub óvatosan.

- Nem!- nézett rájuk Lucifer, szemei valósággal lángoltak a haragtól.- Vége a megbeszélésnek! Kifelé!

Míg Belial és Belzebub szótlanul engedelmeskedett, addig Asteroth karba tett kezekkel maradt a helyén.

- Te nem hallottad, amit mondtam?- sziszegte Lucifer, a darabjaira tört asztal maradványain állva, körülötte még a levegő is izzott.

- Nem vagyok süket.- vont vállat Asteroth közömbösen, majd egy intéssel helyreállította székét, leülve rá.- Mi történt? A Mindenható mégsem adta neked a két fát?

- Nem tartozik rád!

- Értem. Akkor tehát most szakítottatok. Eltaláltam?

- Mi a fenéért vagy te ennyire kíváncsi?- háborgott Lucifer, de végül kifújva magát lépett az ablakhoz, az oldalának támaszkodva.- Ostobának neveztem, de én sem vagyok különb. Szerinted meg kellett volna ölnöm?

- Nem szabad kivívnod a Mindenható haragját.

- Gabriel kérte.

- Akkor sem. Most már úgy sem fog zaklatni.

- Heh. Zaklatni.- ízlelgette a szót Lucifer.- Lehet. Igen. Él, de nem fog zaklatni. Rendben. Igazad van.

- Akkor most mi lesz, Nagyúr? Folytatjuk a beszélgetést a többiekkel?

- Nem, Asteroth. Most egyedül akarok maradni.

A démon felállt, meghajolt, majd szó nélkül távozott.

Lucifer megfordult, leült az ablak alá, hátát a falnak támasztva, fejét hátra hajtotta, felhúzott lábait karjával átfogva.

„Vajon milyen lesz Gabriel nélkül?"

3. fejezet vége


	3. Chapter 3

Korhatár: 16 vagy 18. Nem tudom eldönteni

A\N: Bocs, hogy ilyen sokáig nem frissítettem, de újra kellett írnom az egészet. Most viszont egy-két oldal híjján mind felteszem.

II. fejezet

Napjainkban

Az öt emeletes épület hangos robaj kíséretében dőlt össze a sarkon, amiben több mint száz ember tartózkodott, sikításaik messzire elhallatszódtak.

Gabriel ért legelsőnek a helyszínre. Feladata volt, hogy megmentse a még megmenthető embereket, akik a romok alá szorultak. Már-már neki is látott volna, ha ebben egy gúnyos kacaj meg nem akadályozza. Komoran nézett az egyik világító utcai lámpa tetején ülő alakra, aki egyik kezében egy fém öngyújtóval játszadozott.

- Ni csak, ni csak, hát ismét összefutottunk, kicsi angyal?- kacagott fel Belial, vagány bőrcuccokban feszítve.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy a te mocskos kezed van benne, Belial.- húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Gabriel.

- Úúú, ez igen!- vágott elégedett arcot Belial, előre hajolva.- Na és most mit akarsz tenni, Gabriel? Hősködni fogsz, csakhogy megmentsd ezt a rakat morzsalékot?

- Először is kezdem a te elintézéseddel, démon!- kapta két kézbe a botját Gabriel harcra készen, de a másik nő most ciccegve rázta meg az egyik mutatóujját.

- Na kapkodj. Nem érzel valami különleges illatot? Valami különlegesen _finom_ illatot?

Gabriel megzavarodva szagolt a levegőbe, mire szemei kikerekedtek a felismeréstől. _Gáz!!!_

Tekintetét azonnal a démon kezében lévő öngyújtóra kapta, majd a szemeibe nézett.

- Gondolom, most azt mérlegeled, hogy mit csinálj.- sóhajtotta Belial.- De igazad van. Semmi esélyed!

A végén felkiáltva hajította el az öngyújtót a ház romjai felé, ami magától meggyulladt. Gabriel már hiába próbált utána kapni, a hirtelen bekövetkező robbanás ereje őt is hátra taszította, neki vágva egy ott parkoló autónak. Fájdalmasan feltápászkodva nézte a lángoló épületet, ahol már nem hallatszódott több jajveszékelés. Hitetlenkedve nézte a maradványokat, nem törődve fájó hátával.

- Meg...meghaltak.

- Na ne! Komoly? Jó a megfigyelő képességed!- csapott a homlokára Belial, mire elvihogta magát.- Ó, szegény párák! Legalább Uriel barátod nem fog unatkozni!

Azzal megint hahotázni kezdett, majd' leesve az oszlop tetejéről.

Hangja teljesen váratlanul elcsuklott, teste megdermedt, szemei kikerekedtek. Gabriel eltűntette kardjáról a fekete vért, majd a fegyvert is. Néhány dermedt pillanat után Belial feje elválva testétől esett le a földre, azt követte teste is. Azonmód elpárolgott, csak tette maradt a háta mögött.

Az angyal fáradtan vetett még egy pillantást a lángoló épületmaradványra. Messziről már lehetett hallani a tűzoltók és a mentők hangját. Neki már nem volt itt több dolga. Mindenki meghalt.



- Gabriel! Beszélhetnénk?

Az angyal csak vonakodva torpant meg, a mellé lépő Michaelre nézve.

- Nincs időm veled beszélni, mennem kell Urunkhoz az újabb feladatért.- azzal már fordult is, hogy tovább menjen, de a főangyal megragadta a karját és visszarántotta.

- Nem, Gabriel, _most_ fogunk beszélni. Gyere utánam.

Az arkangyal kelletlenül követte feljebbvalóját, egészen az ő házáig. Bemenve meg sem álltak a tárgyaló teremig. Ott Michael hellyel kínálta társát, majd leült vele szemben.

- Aggódom érted, Gabriel.- kezdte a főangyal.- Jobban szólva, rettenetesen féltelek.

- Engem? Nem értelek.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy mennyire össze vagy zavarodva érzelmileg, de az nem megoldás, ha egy szusszanásnyi időt sem engedélyezel magadnak.

- Angyalok vagyunk, Michael. Nekünk nem az a dolgunk, hogy „szusszanjunk".

- Túl komolyan veszed a feladatodat és egyre inkább leszűkíted az „angyal" kifejezést. Mi nem gépek vagy holmi érzelemmentes tünemények vagyunk, hanem erős és büszke faj, akiknek ugyanúgy kijár az őket megillető „szabadság".

- Mire akarsz ezzel célozni?

- Szeretném, ha most azonnal fognád magad és úgy mennél le a Földre, mint egy turista, aki csak azzal törődik, hogy magát szórakoztassa.

- Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan.

- Dehogy is nem. Választhatsz: vagy most lemész szórakozni, vagy évekre eltiltalak a feladatodtól és helyet cserélsz Uriellel.

Gabriel felsóhajtva bólintott.

- Na jó, megpróbálok egy picit lazítani.

- Ez a beszéd.

- De csak erre az estére! Utána viszont ígérd meg, hogy békén hagytok!

- Ahogy gondolod.

Az angyal gyanúsan figyelte társa arcát.

- Miért van azaz érzésem, hogy valamit eltitkolsz előlem?

- Mert már üldözési mániád van. Na, gyerünk, menj már! Ne kelljen még egyszer elmondani!

- Jól van, megyek már.- tápászkodott fel Gabriel, az ajtóhoz lépve.

- És ne feledd, vegyél fel magadra valami kényelmeset!- kiáltott még utána Michael.

Az angyal megeresztett egy mosolyt, utána távozott. Michael most elszomorodva ült vissza a helyére.

- Ó, Uram, add, hogy teljesüljön elhatározásod. Nem tudom, mit tervezel, de kíméld meg Gabrielt a szenvedésektől. Elég kín jutott ki neki eddig is már, mióta az a pokolfajzat bemocskolta tiszta lelkét. Tégy csodát, Mindenható!



Halvány fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért pont egy Kék Orchidea nevű bárban telepedett le, ahol diszkós zenéket adtak, biliárdoztak, kártyáztak, vagy a bárpultnál iszogattak és beszélgettek a vendégek. Talán azért tetszett meg neki, mert ez az egy hely este, ahol nem lehet dohányozni, amire minden angyal allergiás.

Gabriel a bárpultnál ücsörögve hallgatta a Metallica „Nothing else matters" című, melankolikus számát, kezében egy pohár vizet forgatva, a semmibe bambulva. Bár egyszerű fehér, hosszú szoknyát és pulóvert viselt, de mégis megtartotta láthatatlanságát. Csak kitűnne az emberek közül eltérően szép külsejétől.

Ekkor leült valaki mellé a másik székre, a csaposnak kiáltva.

- Malvin! Egy Martini rendel!

Gabriel eltűnődve mérte fel a jövevényt. Egy hosszú bőrköpeny volt rajta, alatta fekete, hosszú nadrágot viselt. Fültőig érő fekete haja fel volt zselézve, így oldalról arca kimondottan helyes volt.

Az angyal éppen vissza akart fordulni, mikor a másik ránézett.

- Üdvözöllek, Fényes Küldönc.

Gabriel meglepetten tekintett a háta mögé, de az ott ülő neki hátat fordítva beszélt egy társával. Nem értve a dolgot nézett vissza. Vajon most hozzá beszélt?

- Ne lepődj meg, hogy látlak, én velem született képességgel minden nem evilági lényt észlelni tudok.- folytatta a férfi nyugodt hangon.

A nő bólintott.

- Értem. Csak tudod, egy kissé meglepett, hogy megszólítottál.

- A nevem Amadeus. A foglalkozásomat tekintve, démonűző vagyok.

- Igen, most már tudom, ki vagy. Találkoztunk személyesen is, mikor kicsi voltál. Mikor a démonok...szóval, mikor árva lettél.

A férfi szemei kikerekedtek, hitetlenkedve nézve végig rajta.

- Gabriel arkangyal?

- Személyesen.

- Hihetetlen, hogy itt vagy előttem! El sem tudod képzelni, mennyit kerestelek, mennyit imádkoztam hozzád, hogy megköszönjem neked az életemet.- áradozott Amadeus, óvatosan megfogva az angyal egyik kezét.

Gabriel mosolyogva hallgatta a férfi hálálkodását, megtört szívére gyógyírként hatott.

- Mi járatban vagy itt a Földön?

- Kínos beismernem, de csak pihenek, Michael főangyal parancsára.

- Parancsára?- ismételte meg Amadeus.- Kiruccanni nem hobbiból szoktak?

- Az én esetem kicsit más. Nem szokásom lazítani, így már elzavartak.

- Akkor esetleg megtisztelnél a társaságoddal? Annyi mindent szeretnék megbeszélni veled.- kérlelte a férfi.

Gabriel beleegyezően bólintott, majd elhagyták a szórakozóhelyet.



Jonathan Wein fütyörészve ült késő este egy kihalt park padján, lábait lóbálva. A kilenc éves kisfiú komoly elhatározásból ücsörgött itt, ugyanis megszökött otthonról. Szülei ismét szobafogságra ítélték, ugyanis nem hitték el neki, hogy ő néha látni szokott különböző szárnyas lényeket. Azt hitték, gyermeki fantáziálás, pedig a kis Jonathan valóban egy különleges képességet birtokolt: látta még a nem evilági lényeket is. Ezért bosszúból megszökött, lemászva az ablaka alatti létrán, meg sem állva a néhány házzal arrébbi parkig. Fél óráig csak járkált fel s alá, majd fázósan ült le a padra. Végül úgy egy óra múlva elunta a dolgot.

- Nem is olyan izgalmas ez az elszökésesdi.- morogta az orra alá a kisfiú, majd felsóhajtva állt fel és indult haza.

A kertes házhoz érve nem égett egyetlen lámpa sem, a környék feltűnően csendesnek tűnt. Jonathan visszamászott a szobájába, de nem látott semmi változást.

- Tessék. Fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy elszöktem.- háborgott.- Mindenki alszik, azzal sem törődnek, hogy hová tűntem.

Halkan kinyitva az ajtót osont ki az emeleti folyosóra, bekukkantva szülei szobájába. A szobában félhomály volt, de még így is kivette, hogy üres. Sorra végigjárta két nővére és egy szem bátyja szobáját, de még mindig nem talált senkit. Picit megijedve sietett a folyosó végén lévő lépcsőhöz.

- Anya! Apa! Hol vagytok? Anya! Tim! Susan? Marie!- kiabálta, de nem jött válasz.

A lépcső közepén járhatott, mikor furcsa, émelyítő szag csapta meg az orrát. Először megtorpant, szíve még hevesebben kezdett verni a félelemtől.

- Anya! Apa! Itt vagytok? Ne hülyéskedjetek! Tim! Ez biztos a te ötleted, igaz?- kiabálta a lépcső korlátján áthajolva, de a sötét ház néma maradt.

Ekkor rájött a dologra. Hát persze, biztos őt mentek keresni! Most megnyugodva ment le a konyhába, majd a nappali ajtajához lépett, kitapogatva a kapcsolót, hogy tv-t nézhessen. De akkor mi ez a felerősödött bűz?

A kapcsolót felkattintva világosság lepte el a szobát, feltűntetve a felbolygatott berendezést, és a kisfiú szemei elé a legborzalmasabb látvány tárult.

A szobában minden berendezés két sarokba lett behajítva, a szemközt lévő falra két felnőtt ember lett felszögezve. Két karjuk vízszintesen lett elhelyezve, lábukat egymásra kulcsolva úgy festettek, mint Jézus a kereszten. Testükön nem volt ruha, csak csupa égéssérülésekkel és karom lenyomatú vágásokkal voltak teli. A padlóról fel lett szedve a szőnyeg, a parkettán pedig a maradék három élettelen test feküdt, érdekes módon elhelyezve. Meztelen testükön hasonló sérülések voltak, fejük úgy volt elfordítva, hogy üres, élettelen tekintetük egyenesen az ajtóra szegeződjön.

A kisfiú kikerekedett szemekkel nézte családja brutálisan meggyilkolt tetemeit, néhány másodpercig teljesen leblokkolva állt a küszöbön. Mire eljutott odáig, hogy ösztönei beindultak, lassan hátrálni kezdett, de még mindig képtelen volt elszakítani kigúvadt tekintetét a látványtól. Hirtelen valamiben megbotlott, mire elesett a konyha hideg kövén. A fejét beverve kapott észbe, mire teli torokból felkiáltva verekedte talpra magát, remegő lábaival a bejárati felé botladozva. Feltépve az ajtót nem látott semmit, csak arra eszmélt, hogy valakinek neki ütközött. Ismét fenékre esve nézett fel a kék köpenyes, szárnyas lényre, akinek testéből megnyugtató fényesség áradt. Halkan sírdogálva nézett az illető azúrkék szemeibe, és furcsán azt érezte, hogy biztonságban van. A tünemény fájó mosollyal guggolt le, kezeit óvatosan előre nyújtva.

- Semmi baj, Jonathan. Gyere, segíteni szeretnék.- mondta a lény lágy hangon.

A kisfiú újfent zokogva vetült előre a karjába, szorosan a másik testhez simulva. A tünemény hatalmas szárnyaival körülölelte magukat, miközben vigasztalóan simogatta sötét haját.

- Anya...! Mi...mi történt velük? Susan...!- csuklotta Jonathan a sírástól.

- Ők eltávoztak. Engem azért küldtek, hogy segítsek, Jonathan. Gyere, velem kell jönnöd.

A kisfiú bólintott, mire a lény a karjába kapta és felrepült vele a sötét égbe. Miközben a csendes környék fölött repültek, a kisfiú megtörölte szemeit, majd két kézzel kapaszkodva a köpenybe nézett fel megmentőjére.

- Te ugye angyal vagy?

A nő lágyan mosolyogva nézett le az arcára.

- Igen, angyal vagyok.

- Én tudtam, hogy léteztek! Én tudtam! Hogy hívnak, szép angyal?

- A nevem Gabriel. Gabriel arkangyal.



Közel két órája sétálgattak a forgalmas utcán, mindenféléről beszélgetve.

- A pap, akihez vittél, sok mindenre megtanított.- vette kézbe a nyakában lévő keresztjét Amadeus.- Megtanított újra hinni, megismertetett a jó és a rossz közötti különbségre, apám helyett apám volt. És a legfontosabb, hogy megtanította hasznát venni a képességemnek. Így lettem démonvadász. Célom, hogy minden démont és csatlósát megakadályozzak, hogy minél kevesebb embernek kelljen átélnie azt a borzalmat, amit nekem is.

- Helyesen cselekedtél.- tette vállára a kezét Gabriel.- Jómagam is arra törekszem, hogy megakadályozzam a kialakult helyzeteket. Mondhatni hírvivőből felcsaptam önkéntes démonűzőnek. Csak...sajnos a megérzéseim néha későiek.

- Megérzések? Azt mondod, hogy te _megérzed_, ha egy démon tombol?- nézett rá Amadeus csodálkozva.

- Az emberek félelméből. Mivel én vagyok a világok és a fajok közötti kapocs, meg tudok minden érzést különböztetni. Az a fajta félelem teljesen más, mikor egy démon támadja meg az embert. Azt nem tudom megakadályozni, mikor pillanatok alatt játszódik le a folyamat, de tudok valamelyest enyhíteni a túlélőkön. Ha csak meg nem akadályozzák az okozói...

Amadeus mélyen elgondolkodva haladt az angyal mellett.

- Gabriel. Lehetne egy kérdésem?

- Természetesen.

- Azt mondtad, megérzed a veszélyt és tudnál is segíteni, ha közben nem tartanának fel.

- Igen.

- Mi lenne, ha társulnánk?

Gabriel csodálkozva állt meg.

- Társulni?

- Ja. Összedolgozni. Te megérzed a veszélyt, odamegyünk és ketten nézünk szembe a démonokkal. Elhiheted, alaposan fel vagyok szerelkezve.

Az angyal elgondolkodva meredt előre.

- Ez nem biztos, hogy jó megoldás. Ha sietősen kell cselekednem, nem lesz rá időm szólni neked is.

- Nos...ezt csak egy esetben tudnánk megoldani. A bocsánatodért esedezem az ötlet miatt, de nem tudnád megoldani, hogy leköltözz ide hozzám a Földre? Ígérem, mindent próbálok beszerezni neked, akármit kérsz!

Az angyal halkan felkacagott, szája elé tartott kézzel.

- Ezt most komolyan mondtad? Költözzünk össze?

- Majd bebizonyítom, hogy igenis méltó partnered leszek!- bizonygatta a férfi hevesen.- Higgy nekem, ezzel sokkal többet tudnánk segíteni az embereken!

- Ó, én igazán nem a te képességedet keveslem, tisztában vagyok a tudásoddal. Csak...még soha nem kaptam ilyen ajánlatot...eddig csak egyszer fordult elő, hogy egy teljes napot töltöttem a Földön.

- Akkor? Átfontolod az ajánlatomat?

- Természetesen. Amint megbeszéltem a többiekkel, azonnal jelentkezem.



Hónapok múltán

Az emberek hangos visongással futottak ki a metróaluljáróból, egymáson átgázolva. Akik a robbanás miatt lenn ragadtak, azok valami biztonságot nyújtó építmény alá vagy mögé bújtak.

Négy huligán kinézetű férfi randalírozott az aluljáróban, felrugdosva minden mozdítható tárgyat, falfirkákkal ellátva a falakat és az oszlopokat, miközben egy kis bombaféleséggel eltorlaszolták a lejáratot.

- Huhú, skacok! Ezt figyeljétek, mit találtam!- rúgott félre az egyik huligán egy szemetest, ami mögött egy fiatal diáklány kuporgott, megrepedt szemüveggel és halálravált tekintettel.

- Aszta, de ennivaló kis cicus!- hörögte egyikük.- Gyertek, kóstoljunk belé!

A kétségbeesetten sikítozó lányt most kiráncigálták a sarokból, majd hahotázva egymásnak kezdték lökdösni.

- Gyere apucihoz, kis muff!- kapta el a harmadik huligán, piercinges nyelvével végignyalva a lány arcát.

- Add ide, add ide!- kalimpált feléjük a negyedik srác.- Én akarom leszedni a bugyiját!

Haverja már-már odalökte volna áldozatukat, mikor teljesen váratlanul egy köhintés hangzott fel nem messze tőlük. Odakapva a fejüket egy fekete bőrkabátos alakot vettek észre a falnál állva, széles karimájú kalapjától nem láthatták az arcát, csak mosolyra húzódó száját. Kezeit a zsebeiben nyugtatta.

- Hé, te szar alak! Balhét akarsz?- lépett feléjük az egyikük, kezeivel vadul mutogatva (mint a rapperek!).

- Nos...tapasztalataim 99-ban eddig mindig balhé követte az eszmecserét.- szólalt meg az ismeretlen.- Ti sem látszotok sokkal értelmesebbeknek, tehát nem is próbálok kiselőadást tartani arról, hogy mennyivel jobban járnátok, ha visszakotródnátok a Pokolba.

A négy huligán most különböző kézifegyvereket kaptak elő, eltaszítva a lányt.

- Meghalsz, kiskrapek! Nem tudod, kikkel futottál össze!- kiáltotta az egyikük, majd felé lendült.

Egy másodperc műve volt az egész. Az ismeretlen előrántott valamit a zsebéből, amit felé hajított. A többiek csak azt látták, amint egy piszok éles korong vágódik a túloldali csempézett falba, mire döbbenten néztek a társukra. Amaz kikerekedett szemekkel állt a helyén, egészen addig, míg a feje el nem vált a nyakától. A földet ért holtteste azonnal elégett.

- Hú, az anyja!- rikkantották, mire ezúttal ők is bekeményítettek. Arcuk egészen elváltozott, kezdetleges fegyvereiket átváltoztatták tüzes karddá, buzogánnyá és bárddá. Szemük is lángolni kezdett, egészen megközelítették pokoli énjüket. Így támadták meg a férfit.

A bőrkabátos alak most előrántotta eddig kabátja alá rejtett hosszú, ezüstös kardját, ezúttal arcát is felfedve.

- A démonvadász!- dörögte az egyik démon, egészen elváltozott hangon.- Megölni, fiúk!

Amadeus csak egy vigyort eresztett meg üdvözlésképp, majd ütéseik elhárítására figyelt. Eggyel még tudott végezni, de a másik kettő már nem adta olyan könnyen magát. Egy ballépés során az egyikük vállon találta a buzogányával, ami el is törte a kulcscsontját. Felkiáltva esett hanyatt, kardja messzire elcsúszott, nem volt ideje más eszköz után nyúlnia. Megtette ezt helyette valaki más.

Hirtelen vakító fényesség lepte el a helyiséget, amitől a két démon a szemüket takargatva hátráltak.

- Mi a...?

Amint megszűnt a fény, egy modern, fehér pólót és térdtől féloldalas szoknyát viselő nőt vettek észre a démonvadász mellé térdelni, aki most gyengéden megfogva a vállát segítette helyreállítani a törését.

- Gabriel?- nyikkant meg az egyik démon aggódva.

- Rajta, Amadeus, a tieid.- állította talpra a férfit az angyal.- Mutasd meg nekik, ha emberekkel kezdenek, velünk gyűlik meg a bajuk.

Amadeus bólintott, majd a kellően begazolt démonokat már könnyűszerrel elintézte. Amint elintézték dolgukat, Gabriel eltűntette azt a varázslatot, ami láthatatlanná teszi őket az emberi szemek elől, majd a férfivel együtt elhagyták a helyszínt.



- Elég volt belőle! Hogy lehet ilyen...ilyen...ilyen kurva idegesítő???- kiabálta Belial az asztalra csapva.- Szövetkezni egy _emberrel_??? Ez nem szabályszegés???

- Hangtompítót, Belial.- intette le Asteroth csendesen, tekintetét le sem véve a vele szemben ülő Uráról.

Lucifer összekulcsolva ujjait meredt a falapra, elgondolkodva.

- Mi az, hogy hangtompítót?- visította tovább Belial.- Talán több hasznodat is vehetnénk, ha néha te is felmennél a Földre és megszolgálnád a hírnevedet! Szerintem neked azóta nem is volt más szereped, mióta kígyó alakjában bűnre csábítottad azt a két mihasznát a Paradicsomban!

- ELÉG!!!!!!- üvöltötte el magát váratlanul Lucifer, haragjától az egész környék beleremegett. Belial megszeppenve ült le a helyére.- Képtelenség gondolkodni ilyen esze-vesztett lármában! Ha bármelyikőtök meg mer pisszenni, megölöm!

Azzal idegesen felugorva, minden további szó nélkül kirontott az ajtón, meg sem állva a szobájáig. Ott kis ideig dúlva-fúlva járkált fel s alá, míg hirtelen egy méretes üveggömböt nem varázsolt maga elé.

- Mutasd Gabrielt!- parancsolta, karba tett kezekkel fürkészve az elétáruló látványt.

Egy játszótér tűnt fel, ami üresen állt eme hajnali órában, mindössz két alak ringatózott egy-egy hintában. A fehérruhás nő halkan nevetgélt valamin, míg a feketeruhás férfi muris képpel kapálódzott a kezeivel, valamit vagy valakit elparodizálva.

- „Wháá! Én vagyok a félelmetes Drachus, a Kéktűz Démona! Féljetek, mihaszna halandók, mert most lesújtok rátok tüzes érintésemmel!"

- Ne, Amadeus, könyörgöm, hagyd abba!- törölgette könnyeit Gabriel, végre lenyugodva a kacarászás után.- Már teljesen kikészítettél.

- Akkor a lényegét még nem is mutattam!- emelte fel a mutatóujját Amadeus vigyorogva, majd éppen vette a levegőt, hogy újabb démont figurázzon ki, mikor az angyal sietősen lefogta.

- Mára már elég a humorizálásból. Aludnod kell, hogy bírdd a megterhelést.- állt fel, majd a férfi kezeit megfogva, felrántotta őt is az ülésből.

Ezáltal viszont elég közel kerültek egymáshoz, Amadeus arcán félreérthetetlen érzelmek suhantak át, miközben gyengéden magához ölelte az angyalt a karjánál fogva. Gabrielen viszont nem látszott, hogy felfigyelt-e volna a hangulatváltozásra, kedvesen mosolyogva magyarázott valamit társának.

Lucifer összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte a démonvadászt, hirtelen jött és értetlen düh járta át a testét.

- Tehát már nem csak, mint társad tekintesz rá.- filózott félhangosan.- Most mit fogsz lépni, Amadeus? Kivívod magad ellen a sorsot? Ez esetben készülj fel _rám_.

Nem látta, amint egy magas árny lépett el az ajtajától, beleolvadva a félhomályba.



- Ó, nagy ég, azt sem tudom, mikor nevettem ennyit utoljára!- kapta fel a cuccait Gabriel, a fürdő felé véve az irányt.

- Kell néha nekünk is egy kis kikapcsolódás.- szólt ki a hálószobájából a férfi, miközben felvette a hálónadrágját. Kintről már felhangzott a tusoló hangja, mikor lassan kisétált a szobából, a nadrágja madzagjával szöszölve. Elérte a nyitott fürdőt, ami előtt megállt.

- Kérsz teát?- kérdezte, egy pillantást vetve a helyiségbe, majd vissza a madzagra. Mozdulatai azonban félbeszakadtak, mire döbbenten nézett fel ismét.

- Nem kell, köszönöm, majd vizet iszom.- válaszolta Gabriel a nyitott tusoló alatt állva, éppen a haját mosva.

Amadeus arra eszmélt, hogy már másodpercek óta az ajtóban áll és a döbbenettől letaglózva nézi a tökéletes, márványos testet. Csak hatalmas önuralommal tudta megparancsolni a testének, hogy mozduljon már és menjen a konyhába.

Még mindig kábultan dobta össze magának a kávét odakint.

„Mi a franc esett belém?- gondolta.- A fenébe is, Gabriel _angyal_! Lesz ám ne mulass, ha az ostoba érzéseimről tudomást szereznek ODAFENN!

Alaposan összeszidva magát ragadta meg a kávécsészéjét és húzta meg, csakhogy azonmód ki is köpje.

- Mi a franc...?- nézett fintorogva az italra, majd az asztalra. Nagyszerű! Cukor helyett sót tett belé!

Megtörölve a száját hajította a mosogatóba a csészét, a bútorba kapaszkodva, lehajtva a fejét.

- Végeztem.- lépett be Gabriel, jókedvűen igazgatva sötétkék köntösét. Ekkor felfigyelt a szokatlan hangulatra, így a férfi mögé lépett.- Mi a baj, Amadeus?

- Ó, semmi!- fordult meg a férfi zavartan, legyintve egyet.- Csak...csak megsóztam véletlenül a kávémat és most kicsit émelygek.

Az angyal halkan felkuncogott, gyengéden végigsimítva az arcán.

- Mondta, hogy kimerültél. Menj aludni, én úgyis virrasztok.

Amadeus nem tudta, mit cselekszik. Arra kapott észbe, hogy megragadja az angyal karját és magához húzva, száját az övére szorítja. Amint tudatosult benne tette, ijedten hajolt el tőle, annak döbbent arcára nézve.

- Ezt...ezt nem kellett volna.- dadogta, vészesen elsápadva.- Ne haragudj... vétkeztem...

Azzal sietős léptekkel elhagyta a konyhát, a szobájába menve, azonnal levetve magát az ágy elé, kezeit összekulcsolva.

- Uram, bocsájts meg vétkemért, magam sem tudom, mit műveltem! Bűnös vonzalmat érzek egy tiszta lény iránt, amin képtelen vagyok túllépni! Uram, adj tanácsot, mit tegyek, mihez kezdjek? A Te áldott teremtményed, nem akarom kihasználni!

- Nem fogsz.

A mellette felhangzó csendes hang kirántotta őt ebből a sokkos állapotból, felkapva a fejét nézett oldalra, a mellette térdelő angyalra.

- Gabriel, én...

- Te jó ember vagy, Amadeus.- érintette meg az arcélét Gabriel halvány mosollyal.- Nincs értelme szabadkoznod, őszintén, már kis ideje érzem benned az irántam táplált érzéseidet.

- Ne haragudj.- fogta meg a kezét Amadeus.- Ha...ha úgy látod jónak, akár fel is bonthatjuk a megállapodásunkat. Távol álljon tőlem, hogy meggyalázzalak.

Gabriel egy pillanatra elrévedt, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Nagyon sok dolog történt velem az óta, mióta Mindenható Urunk megalkotott. Ez alatt az idő alatt csak egyvalakinek adtam oda magam, de...ő már nem számít. Az viszont igen, hogy te teljesen más vagy. Neked bőven kijutott a szenvedésből, életedet az emberiség és a világok közti kapcsolat megóvására tetted fel. Úgy érzem, megérdemled, hogy egyszer valaki téged mentsen meg.- hajolt közel hozzá az angyal, gyengéden megcsókolva a férfi száját.

Amadeus először fel sem fogta, hogy pont most kapott egy hatalmas ajándékot, de végül engedelmeskedve ösztönének csókolt vissza, magához ölelve a törékenynek tűnő testet.

Gabriel álmatlanul feküdt oldalvást az ágyon, a félhomályban. Jólesett a mögötte fekvő test melege, a férfi hozzásimulva ölelte át derekát egyik karjával. Már el is feledte, hogy ilyen jó érzés az együttlét, nem bánta meg, hogy Amadeust ennyire a bizalmába fogadta.

Hirtelen félig lehunyt szemhéjai felpattantak, felkönyökölve a párnán.

„Ez az illat...!"

Felállva köntöséért nyúlt, magára terítve, majd kiegyenesedett, hogy kimenjen a szobából, de ebben egy közvetlen előtte álló magas alak megakadályozta. Ijedten felhígetve ugrott hátra, és el is esett volna, ha a másik meg nem ragadja elöl a köpeny csomóját és vissza nem rántja magához, hogy testük összesimuljon.

- Szervusz, Gabriel.- suttogta a fülébe Lucifer.

- Mit...mit keresel itt?- hajolt el tőle Gabriel, megzavarodva.

- Csak látogatóba jöttem kedvenc kis angyalkámhoz és a házikedvencéhez.- vetett egy pillantást Lucifer az ágyon fekvő alakra.

- Nem beszélhetsz így róla!

- Igazán?- hajolt ismét közel hozzá a démon, mire teljesen váratlanul megszagolta az angyal nyakát.- Pedig az ő szagát érzem rajtad. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy lealacsonyodsz addig, hogy egy ilyen féreggel élj együtt, ráadásul szét is tedd neki a lábad.

Gabriel dühösen rántotta ki magát az ölelésből.

- Itt csak te vagy az egyetlen féreg! Van képed ide jönni, és őt gyalázni? Figyelmeztetlek, nekem te már semmit nem jelentesz! Megundorodtam a gondolattól is, hogy valaha szerettelek! Most pedig, ha nincs több mondandód, akár el is mehetsz! Maximum a csatában akarlak viszont látni!

Lucifer arca mit sem változott a hallottakra, mindössz a figyelmesebbek vehették volna észre megfeszülő arcizmait.

- Meg fogom ölni a démonvadászt. Személyesen, ugyanis a szolgáim rendszeresen kudarcot vallanak.

- Ahogy gondolod, Lucifer. De azt ne feledd, hogy nem lesz egyedül.- jósolta Gabriel.- Most már hozzám tartozik, és én minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy megvédjem.

- Akkor sok sikert, angyalkám.- intett felé Lucifer.- El kell.

Azzal elpárolgott, az angyal pedig fáradtan roskadt le az ágy szélére.



„Nagyon sok dolog történt velem...csak egyvalakinek adtam oda magam...de ő már nem számít..."

Amadeus az angyal szavain töprengve sétált a forgalmas utcán, zsebre vágott kezekkel és leszegett fejjel. Vajon ki lehet az a valaki? Tegnap, mikor felébredt, szokatlanul szótlannak és lehangoltnak találta az angyalt, noha ő biztosította róla, hogy nem miatta, hisz' elmondhatatlanul élvezte az estét. Előző éjszaka ismét együtt háltak, de valami akkor is megváltozott benne. Valami, amihez köze van annak a valakinek. Persze, hiába próbálta faggatni, hogy beszéljen neki nyugodtan a dologról, jobb, ha megosztja a rosszat másokkal is, de Gabriel csak mosolyogva legyintett és azonnal másfelé terelte a témát.

A férfi most lefordult egy szűk utcán, hogy az emeletes házak mögötti kis zárt térre jusson, ahol egy kapu vezet a saját házáig.

Most mi tévő legyen? Firtassa tovább a témát? Az úgy nem megoldás, ha az angyal csak hagyja magát, de ő nem akarja.

Ekkor egy magas alakra lett figyelmes a kis tér közepén, de magasított vörös-fekete ballonkabátja teljes egészében eltakarta viselőjét. Amadeus összevonta a szemöldökét, de végül nem törődve vele haladt el mellette. Nem érzi rajta, hogy kívülálló volna, ha meg emberként támadja meg, könnyűszerrel lerendezi.

Elérte a kaput, mikor elfogta valami rossz érzés. Visszafordulva döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a ballonkabátosnak nyoma veszett! Nem értve a dolgot fordult meg, körülnézve, de nem volt sehol az alak. Elővonta a kardját.

- Na jó. Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel.- morogta magában, néhány lépést téve előre.

- Valóban.- jött a háta mögül a válasz.

Amadeus villámgyorsan megpördült, hátrálva, a kardját előre tartva. De előtte ismét nem volt senki.

- Ki a franc vagy?- kiáltotta el magát ingerülten.- Gyere elő, ne játszd a bolondját!

- Fenyegetsz, kicsi ember?- jött a kérdés ismételten a háta mögül, de megfordulva, még mindig sehol senki nem volt.

Amadeus a fogát csikorgatva kapkodta tekintetét össze-vissza. Tudta, hogy ezúttal egy különleges pokolfajzattal van dolga, hisz' még az auráját sem érzékeli! A fenébe, de legalább tudná, hogy hol van!

- Nem jól döntöttél, mikor összeszűrted a levet Gabriellel.

A hang gazdája ezúttal mellette állt, még mindig a kabátjában.

- Mondták már egy páran, de nektek van a legkevesebb közötök hozzá, démon!- szegezte neki a kardját Amadeus.

- Tévedsz.- válaszolta az ismeretlen, mire lehajtotta gallérját, feltűntetve vonzó arcát.

Amadeus furcsálkodva nézett végig rajta.

- Ki vagy? Miért nem érzem az aurádat?

- Mert én nem akarom.- válaszolta a fekete hajú férfi, mire Amadeus arra lett figyelmes, hogy az imént előtte álló alak most hátulról hajol a füléhez.- És most meghalsz, Amadeus.

A démonvadász villámgyorsan megfordult és hátra vágott a kardjával, de persze csak a levegőt hasította át. Ismét eltűnt!

- Gyere elő te gyáva féreg és küzdj! Miért bujkálsz?

- Csak adok néhány percet, hátha előrukkolsz valami ötlettel, amivel öt másodpercnél tovább bírod ellenem.- jött a válasz valahonnét.

- Gyűlölöm az ilyen agyjátszó fajankókat.- sziszegte Amadeus, de sajnos addig tehetetlen volt, míg valami úton-módon érzékelni nem tudja a démont.

A helyzete viszont csak egyre romlott. A démon ott tűnt fel, ahol csak akart, hol ellökte, hol egy fájdalmasat csapott rá...egyszóval _játszadozott_ vele! Amadeus rövidesen kezdett ráébredni, ezúttal olyan ellenfélbe botlott, aki túllő minden képességén. Tudta, ide Gabriel kell!

S a démon, mintha megérezte volna a gondolatait, megjelent előtte és két villám mozdulattal eltörte a vadász kezeit, majd a földre taszítva, elővarázsolt egy éjfekete dárdát, aminek a vége halványan lángolt. Egyik lábát rátéve a mellkasára, hogy el ne mozdulhasson, a dárdát az arcához emelte.

- Vége a játéknak, ember! Nos? Hol van a te kis védangyalod?- kérdezte a démon szánakozva.

Amadeus fájdalomtól és dühtől eltorzult arccal nézett a másik felemás színű szemébe, de nem volt ereje és lehetősége szabadulni.

- Ne várd meg, míg ide jön, mert neked akkor lőttek! Már úton van, úgyhogy takarodj a fenébe!

- Helyes!- vágta rá a férfi, mire felnézett.- Na mi lesz, Gabriel? Még ma ide találsz, vagy végezhetek a házikedvenceddel?

Szavait azonnali válasz követte. Valami alaposan hátba találta, amitől meginogva tántorgott le a meggyötört Amadeus testéről, néhány lépésnyit eltávolodva. Ám arcán elégedett mosollyal fordult meg, a földre szálló angyal fenséges alakjára...és nagyon-nagyon dühös arcára nézve. Letoppanva, azonnal elővarázsolta kardját.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy galád mód kihasználod a távollétemet.- mondta Gabriel, egy aggódó pillantást vetve a földön fekvő férfire.

- Ugyan, fáj ez a rágalmazás.- ciccegett Lucifer.- Csak megismerkedtem az utódommal. Sajnálatosan, nincs meg róla a véleményem. Ettől rettegtek a démonok?

- Elég!- kiáltotta az angyal, kijőve sodrából, mire előre nyújtva a kezét, Amadeus testét biztonságba helyezte egy távolabbi pontra, ahol nem árthatnak neki.- Ez a mi meccsünk. Akkor játsszuk le.

És ekkor belefogott a két hatalmas lény legelső közös, elkeseredett küzdelmébe. Mondhatni, emberi szemnek egy gyorsított felvétel volt. Eleinte csak varázserővel próbáltak küzdeni, de hamar rájöttek, hogy ez nem lesz megoldás, mert míg Lucifer nagyobb erőt birtokolt, nem tudott úrrá lenni Gabriel fürgeségén. Végül bevetették a puszta erőt, és két karddal kezdtek küzdeni.

- Még Michael sem tud ilyen jól küzdeni!- ismerte el Lucifer, küzdelemtől megrészegült mosollyal.

- Többre vagyok képes, mint bármelyik angyal!- vágta rá Gabriel, de hiába próbálta titkolni, rájött, hogy igenis élvezi ezt a harcot.

Néhány kardcsapás után kis időre elhátráltak egymástól.

- Pedig csapatom kitűnő tagja lehetnél, Gabriel!

- Miért? Ennyire pangás van nálatok, hogy már angyalokat szervezel?- húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét az angyal, gúnyosan elmosolyodva.

Ismét összecsaptak, most a pengékkel erőlködve próbáltak túltenni a másikon.

- Mondták már, hogy mennyire megváltozol harc közben?- suttogta Lucifer ártatlan arccal.- Az ágyban láttalak ilyen szenvedélyesnek utoljára.

(Most képzeld oda Amadeus „hót" döbbent fejét!).

Gabriel képtelen volt uralmat szerezni elvörösödött arcán, és rettenetesen dühös lett amiatt, hogy egyedül Lucifer képes őt zavarba hozni.

Most ellökte magát tőle, újra felemelve a kardját.

- Tehát ez a helyzet? Kellek neked, mint ágyas? Hát nincs elég démon a közeledben?

- Ó, nem, Gabriel, te nem ágyasnak kellesz. Csupán trófeának, hogy elmondhassam, van egy angyal szolgám is.

Az angyal arca látványosan vált hamuszürkévé. Elkeseredésében szívből felkiáltva szorította meg kardja nyelét és hihetetlen gyorsan lendült a démon felé, hogy még Lucifernek is nehezére esett elhárítani a kezdeti heves csapásokat.

- Te álnok kígyó! Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire félreismertelek, Lucifer!- kiabálta Gabriel könnyes szemekkel, elkeseredve csapkodva kardjával.- Igaza volt Urielnek! Hogy lehettem olyan ostoba, hogy évezredeken át sirassalak?

Lucifer váratlanul megtorpant, ami meglepte az angyalt, így elfeledett támadni. A férfi hirtelen egy csapással kiverte a kezéből a fémet, majd megragadva a nyakát, a szemközti falhoz nyomta. Gabriel levegőért kapkodva markolt a hozzásimuló testen lévő köpenybe, riadtan nézve a férfi szemébe.

- Tehát évezredeken át miattam emésztetted magad. Miért pont most döntöttél úgy, hogy felhagysz ezzel?- kérdezte Lucifer, olyan közel hajolva hozzá, hogy ajkai szinte súrolták a másikét.

- Mert.

A démon most lecsúsztatta kezeit a nyakáról, szintén a mellkasán lévő ruhába markolva, a nő füléhez hajolva.

- Tehát? Miért döntöttél így? Főleg egy démonvadászt?- kérdése után lágyan végignyalta nyaka hűvös felületét.

Gabriel egy ijedt légvétellel egybekötve rezzent össze, és agyonszidta magát azért, mert reagált a másik érintésére. Gondolatai összekuszálódtak, csak a férfi nyelvét volt képes érezni a bőrén.

- Miért, Gabriel? Miért?- harapott a nyakába Lucifer, még szorosabban simulva hozzá.

Az angyal lenyelte könnyeit.

- Mert egy picit hasonlított hozzád!- kiáltotta elkeseredve.- Mindenkiben téged kerestelek, nem voltam képes szabadulni az emlékeidtől, Lucifer! Az életemnél is jobban szerettelek, te viszont képtelen voltad ezt megbecsülni! El tudod képzelni milyen érzés volt a kicsapongásaidról hallani? Persze, Michaelnek mindig volt rá gondja, hogy első kézből értesüljek róla!- itt már képtelen volt tovább folytatni, elcsuklott a hangja a sírástól, fejét lehajtotta.

Lucifer megzavarodva hajolt el tőle. A fenébe!

- Nézd, én...- kezdte, összeráncolt homlokkal, de hirtelen felkiáltva görnyedt össze, a mellkasából kiálló nyílra letekintve.

- Amadeus, ne...!- suttogta Gabriel rémülten, mikor Lucifer elengedve őt pördült meg, vicsorítva nézve a nem messze térdelő Amadeusra, aki előtt egy nyílpuska hevert. Béna kezeivel annyira még képes volt, hogy eltalálja a démont.

Lucifer kitépte testéből a nyilat, majd a földre hajította.

- Még találkozunk, emberfajzat!- fenyegette meg a férfit, majd még vetve egy megfejthetetlen pillantást az angyalra, elpárolgott.

Gabriel halkan sírdogálva csúszott le a fal mentén a földre, felhúzott lábaira hajtva homlokát.

- Miért? Miért mindig én?

Amadeus lassan oda botorkálva, térdre esett mellette.

- Gyere, Gabriel, menjünk haza. Még észrevesz valaki.

Az angyal szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.



- Zavarhatlak, Lucifer?- állt meg a küszöbön Asteroth.

Lucifer az ágyán feküdt hanyatt, feje alá tett kezekkel.

- Mit akarsz?

Asteroth belépett, mire az ajtót eltűntette, hogy ne hallja őket senki. Az ágy mellé lépve oda intett magának egy széket, leülve rá.

- Úgy érzem, beszélnünk kell. Tudod...kezdesz elbizonytalanítani.

- Nofene.- vont vállat Lucifer, de továbbá nem nyilatkozott.

Asteroth várt néhány másodpercet, majd köhintve folytatta.

- Túl komolyan veszed azt a démonvadászt.

- Nem tudtam megölni. Szerinted miért ne venném komolyan?- nézett rá Lucifer ironikusan.

- Talán, mert nem is ő volt a valódi célpontod.

- Mire akarsz célozni?

- Rendben, nem köntörfalazok. Ugye tudod, hogy már nem titok többé a Gabriel iránti érzelmed?

- Mit beszélsz???- ült fel a démon dühösen, megragadva a másik nyakát.- Mit mondtál el???

- Csak magadat hibáztathatod!- rázta le magáról a kezét Asteroth.- Teljesen megzavarodsz a közelében, amit szolgáid értetlenül fogadnak! Elterjedt a pletyka, hogy nem vagytok közömbösek egymásnak. Én, persze, nevetek a dolgon előttük, de ne feledd, hogy kikkel van dolgod. Mi vagyunk minden negatív cselekedet megalapozói, ne várj kegyelmet vagy megértést tőlük, ha mindez kiderül.

- Neked mi érdeked van abban, ha a pártomat fogod?

- Miből gondolod, hogy van valami a háttérben?

- Ismerlek, Asteroth, túlságosan is.

- Akkor felesleges lenne megmagyaráznom, hogy mennyire örülnék annak, ha mégis Gabrielt választanád.

- Nem gondolod, hogy utánam nem csak te vagy a legesélyesebb a trónra?- hunyorított Lucifer, törökülésbe felülve az ágyon.- Melletted van még két jó képességű emberem.

Asteroth lekicsinylően fintorodott el.

- Belial és Belzebub? Az egyik csak a csábításhoz ért, a másik pedig csak hegyek elmozdításához.- itt közelhajolt urához.- Tudod, hogy én vagyok a legalkalmasabb a trónodra.

Lucifer hirtelen előrehajolt, majd megragadta a másik démon vékony állát, a kígyószerű szemekbe nézve. Arcán halvány mosoly játszott.

- Miért ez a sietség? Már ennyire a vesztemet érzed?

- Én nem mondtam ilyet.

- De gondoltad.

Asteroth komor arccal hagyott fel az értelmetlen vitatkozással.

- Nincs annak jelentősége, hogy én mit gondolok. Csak figyelmeztetni akartalak, hogy valóban nincs sok időd, míg kiderül a titkod.

Lucifer ismét hanyatt feküdt, lehunyva szemeit.

- Én végeztem, Gabriellel, egyszer s mindenkorra. Tehát felesleges aggódnod, egy ideig még maradni fogok a helyemen.

Asteroth közömbös arccal állt fel, enyhén meghajolva, majd az időközben megjelent ajtóhoz lépett.

- Asteroth!- kiáltott még utána Lucifer, ám hangjából ezúttal sugárzott a nem titkolt fenyegetés.- Ha bármi úton-módon ártani akarsz nekem, vagy Gabrielnek, nem fogod megúszni egy szimpla figyelmeztetéssel. Megöllek, és minden ivadékodat kiirtom.



Amadeus egy csésze gőzölgő teával a kezében lépett be az angyal szobájába, tekintetével az ágyon gubbasztó nőt keresve. Gabriel az ágytámlának támasztott háttal ült a puha párnán, felhúzott lábaira támasztva állát, karjaival átölelve azt.

- Tessék, hoztam egy kis teát.- ült az ágy szélére a férfi, előre nyújtva a csészét.

- Nem kérek, köszönöm.- suttogta az angyal, még mindig előre meredve.

- Ne tedd ezt velem, Gabriel! Muszáj valamit enned vagy innod, mert itt a Földön rád is vonatkoznak a törvények.- bíztatta Amadeus aggódva.- Már a második napja hozzá sem nyúlsz az ételhez.

- Vezekelnem kell.

A férfi hirtelen dühös lett. Lecsapta a csészét az éjjeliasztalra (ami persze eltörött), majd az ágyra térdelve, megragadta az angyal vállát és megrázta.

- Térj már észhez, Gabriel! Hallanod kéne magadat kívülről! Komolyan kezdek aggódni miattad. Nem értem, miért emészted magad ilyen dolog miatt. A fenébe, nekem kellene összetennem a két kezemet, hogy érdemesnek találtál tested érintésére!

- Csalódtál bennem!

- Hogy bennem láttál valamit, amiért hasonlítottam arra a valakire, akit az életednél is jobban szerettél? Hogy én lehettem hosszú évek óta az első, akit a bizalmadba fogadtál? Valóban, teljesen úgy érzem magam, mint aki halálosan megsértődött!

Gabriel csak egy fáradt mosolyt eresztett meg. Amadeus kis ideig csendben figyelte, mire rászánta magát a kérdésre.

- Tehát...te Luciferrel...szóval VELE voltál kapcsolatban? Az Alvilág Urával?

- Nem volt ő mindig ilyen!- vágta rá Gabriel, először jelenve meg érzelem az arcán.- Régen Lucifer is közénk tartozott.

- Igen, tudok róla. Ő volt Rafael, az első gyógyító. Aztán jött a letaszítás, a Paradicsomi állapot megszűnése, és a többi, és a többi.

Az angyal keserűen rázta meg a fejét.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Amadeus. A valóság ennél jóval bonyolultabb, amivel csak néhányan vagyunk tisztában.

- Akkor hallgatlak. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi az alapja a sok kitalált mesének.- ült a sarkára Amadeus.

Azzal az angyal belekezdett történetének részletezésébe, mi késztette Lucifert erre a lépésre, ő miben hibázott, miért lett kettejük közt szakadék, hogyan jutottak el idáig.

- Hihetetlen.- jegyezte meg a végén Amadeus.- Ki gondolta volna, hogy valaha voltak a Pokol Urának is érzései. Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy kapcsolatban voltál vele.

Gabriel keserűen fordította oldalra a fejét.

- Az a legrosszabb, hogy senki sem érti meg. Én voltam és vagyok az egyetlen, aki megérti. Én TUDOM, hogy mi játszódik le benne, ami bennem is.

- De téged nem hajtott gyűlölet, Gabriel.- válaszolta a férfi, nagyon komolyan.- Én, mint külső szemlélődő, azt kell mondjam, téged az orrodnál fogva vezettek.

- Hogy érted?

- Nézd, az elmondásod alapján Lucifer maga vallotta be neked, hogy eleve be akart szervezni a tervébe, hogy együtt sztájkoljatok. Mellesleg, hogy vetemedhet arra egy ANGYAL, hogy az Úr ellen szegüljön? Jó, a nézeteltérés egy dolog, de szerintem ezt szolidabban is meg tudta volna beszélni Vele. Vagy te nem úgy látod, hogy túlzás volt ez a harc?

Gabriel ismét lehajtotta a fejét.

- De, igen.

- Nem beszélve a későbbiekről. Lehet, hogy nem veszed észre, de Lucifer ügyesen kihasznált, utána meg minden hibájukat rád kenték azzal, hogy árulónak tituláltak. Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én nem viselkedné így a helyében veled, ha _tényleg_ szeretnélek. Minden ellenszenvet kizárva, nem érdemel meg téged. És te pedig végleg nem érdemled meg ezt a sorsot. Szerintem vissza kéne menned a Mennybe, és kiverni őt a fejedből. Ha kell, válts hivatást, csak próbálj megnyugodni.

Az angyal fáradtan rázta meg a fejét.

- Nem, Amadeus. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá. Én...én szeretem Lucifert, bármit is művelt velem, ez az érzés már azóta ott lakozott bennem, mióta megismertem, mikor kinyitva szememet, őt láttam meg először. Én már egyre biztosabb vagyok abban, hogy az én sorsom hozzá köt...ezért fogok holnap lemenni hozzá, végre pontot téve az ügyünk végére.

Amadeus éppen helyeslőn bólogatni akart, de a hallottakra megdermedve kapta fel a fejét.

- Hogy mit akarsz tenni?

- Jól hallottad. Le fogok menni az Alvilágba és beszélek Luciferrel.

- Nem fogom hagyni.- állt fel a férfi határozottan.- Ha kell, egész este imádkozni fogok az Úrhoz, hogy segítsen nekem, de nem engedem, hogy újra rászedjen!

- Nagyon kedves vagy, Amadeus, de senki nem állhat az utamba.- ült az ágy szélére Gabriel, szemeiben határozottság csillogott.

- Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. De, ha semmivel nem tudlak lebeszélni, ez esetben veled tartok. És ebben nem nyitok vitát!

Az angyal mosolyogva karolta át az előtte álló férfi derekát.

- Nagyon büszke vagyok rád. Még soha senki nem kötődött ennyire hozzám. Hidd el, én...áh, nem kezdek hosszas monológba!- vont vállat végül, majd óvatosan a férfi hasához bújt. Amadeus a lágy fürtökbe túrva hajolt le, egy csókot adva a fejére.

Kis ideig így maradtak, mikor Gabriel törte meg a meghitt csendet.

- Meg fogok halni, Amadeus.

- Tessék?- rázta meg a fejét meghökkenve a férfi.

- Tudod...volt okom arra, mikor megkértem Lucifert, hogy öljön meg.

- Említetted.

- Nem egészen. Volt valakivel egy egyezségem.

Amadeus gyanakodva nézett le rá.

- Mit nem mondtál még el?

- Mikor Lucifer leesett az Alvilágba, annyira összetörte magát, hogy már csak percei lehettek hátra. Tudtam, hogy meg fog halni...és csak egyetlen esélyem maradt. Csak egy valaki volt képes meggyógyítani őt, de magas árat kért. Az a valaki eddig egyeduralkodó volt az Alvilágban.

Amadeus éppen rá akart kérdezni, mikor megdermedt, majd elszakadva a nőtől, megrökönyödve nézett rá.

- Nergal?! Gabriel...mit tettél? Mi volt az ár?

- Az életem.- suttogta az angyal.- _Életet az életért_.

- Hogy tehetted? És...és ő már tudja legalább, hogy mit tettél érte?

- Nem. Nergal biztosított arról, hogy ő sem árulja el.

Amadeus idegesen lépett el tőle, a hajába túrva. Még fújtatott néhányat, hogy legyűrje kétségbeesett haragját, miközben próbálta visszatartani könnyeit.

- Mindegyik angyal ilyen felelőtlen?- nyögte ki végül.

Gabriel megrázta a fejét.

- Csak én vagyok ilyen őrült. Őrült vagyok, mert tudom mi a _szerelem_.

- Akkor most mi lesz?

- Ezért nem akarom, hogy velem gyere. Én még beszélni akarok Luciferrel, mielőtt beteljesül a sorsom, de veled mi lesz? Teljesen egyedül maradsz az Alvilágban.

- Szerintem, nem okoz gondot. Sokkal nagyobb bajból is kivágtam magam.- legyintett Amadeus viccesen.- De azt nem fogom tétlenül tűrni, hogy kihagyj egy ekkora akcióból. Talán még meg is mentelek.

Gabriel felnevetve dőlt hanyatt az ágyon, a baldahin tetejét szuggerálva.



Amadeus nem győzött csodálkozni, miközben egy olyan helyen ballagtak, ami egy régi, western-filmekből is jól ismert házakból állt, néhány „alvilági figurával" egybekötve.

- Nagyon vagány.- súgta oda társának a csuklya rejtekéből.- Mintha visszamentünk volna a múltba.

- Igen, itt minden más.- sóhajtotta Gabriel, tovább haladva.

- Eddig jártunk Hollywoodban, bordély kerületben, Las Vegasban! Tudod, itt aztán tudnak élni!

- Ne akard meglátni az árnyoldalát.- óvta őt az angyal.- Én eddig csak egyszer jártam itt, de az is még azelőtt volt, mielőtt a Paradicsom megszűnt volna. Utána csak Michael járt ide küldöttként. Hidd el, nem olyan szórakoztató, mint amilyennek látszik.

- Persze, nem is azért mondtam.- bólintott Amadeus, majd visszaintett egy feléjük kalimpáló démonnak.- amúgy most merre tartunk? És mit mondtál, miért is nem vesznek észre minket?

- Egyszerű. Mivel itt vannak démonok és emberek egyaránt, nem tűnünk ki közülük, hogy én is elrejtem angyali mivoltomat. A csuklya csak az arcunkat takarja. Amúgy meg Lucifer birodalmához igyekszünk.

- Itt feltűnően ronda mindenki eredetileg. Hogy tarthatta meg Lucifer rendes kinézetét?

- Mikor megkértem Nergalt, hogy segítsen, az ő hatalmával gyerekjáték volt visszaadnia eredeti kinézetét. Rajta kívül még három csatlósa kapta vissza eredeti kinézetét.

- Szerinted őket is látni fogjuk?

- Ha szerencsénk lesz, messziről elkerüljük őket. Ha bármelyikükkel összetalálkozunk, leleplezés nélkül nem fogjuk megúszni.

Nemsokára elhagyták a texasi pusztákat, és helyette egy erdőn kellett átverekedniük magukat. Kiérve onnét egy középkori településben találták magukat, aminek a közepén ott magaslott a már jól ismert karomalakú épület.

- Wáo!- hüledezett Amadeus.- Ez lenne...

- Igen.- bólintott Gabriel, próbálva legyűrni a gyomrában feltámadó görcsöt.

- Hogy fogunk ide bejutni? Egyáltalán..._bejuthatunk_ az Alvilág Urának kastélyába...vagy milyébe?

- Meg vannak a módszereim.- vont vállat az angyal, majd elindultak, végigvágva a falun. Elérve a főbejáratot, ott két harcdíszbe öltözött démon állta útjukat.

- Hová-hová, embersöpredékek?- dörögte az egyikük.

Gabriel most lehajtotta a fejét, kissé elváltoztatva a hangját recsegőssé.

- Bocsájtsd meg merészségünket, ó, hatalmas démonok alárendeltje, üzenetünk van az Alvilág Ura számára a Földről. Megtudtunk egy s más igen fontos információt Amadeus démonűző és Gabriel arkangyalról.

A két őr eleinte kétkedve hallgatta őket, de a két név említésére rájöttek, hogy ez az „információ" nem tűrhet halasztást. Így az egyik intve nekik bevezette őket a kellemesen hűvös folyosóra.

Amadeus eleinte csak nézegette a furcsa helyet, de végül rajta is erőt vett a félelem. Oldalra pillantott a szorosan mellette haladó angyalra, érezte, hogy ő még nála is idegesebb. Észrevétlenül a kezéhez ért, nyugtatóan. A nő nem reagált semmit, mindössz megszorította a kezét.

Éppen egy bálteremféleségen haladtak át, mikor a szemben lévő ajtó kivágódott, mire egy lángvörös ruhát viselő alak rontott be rajta. Amadeus a legszívesebben elfüttyentette volna magát a szép nő láttán. Szintén vörös, rövidre vágott haja modernül fel volt zselézve, elöl félig a szemébe lógott, a ruhája a lehető legdivatosabb stílust követte, ami nagyon jól állt vékony, enyhén izmos testén. Mögötte még vagy négy-öt kisebb démon követte.

- Hová viszed azt a két szerencsétlent?- torpant meg a három alak előtt Belial, kissé feszülten.

- Lucifer Nagyúrhoz viszem őket.- válaszolta az őr.

- Mi dolgotok van nála?- szegezte a kérdést immáron a két csuklyásnak.

- Fontos hírt kell közölnünk Őméltóságával.- válaszolta Gabriel, de kiérződött hangjából a néma félelem.

- Igazán?- hajolt közelebb hozzá Belial, bár nagy valószínűleg csak az idegesítette, hogy a csuklyás pont vele egy magasságú.- Nem ismerlek, ember. Mutasd magad!

Amadeus megijedt, így feltűnés nélkül a csuha alatt megbúvó kardjához nyúlt.

Mivel Gabriel nem mozdult, a démon vette a lendületet, hogy leleplezze, de az angyal ijedtében félre ütötte a kezét. A többi démon döbbenten hördült fel, míg Belial kikerekedett szemekkel mérte fel.

- Hogy merészeled???- azzal ismét felé nyúlt, de a mozdulatát egy villámként előrántott penge állította meg, ami a nyakának szegeződött.

Gabriel riadtan nézett a mellette álló Amadeusra, aki kardját előrántva védte meg.

- El a kezekkel, te démonfajzat! Egy hirtelen mozdulat és lesheted, mikor jön hozzád a Télapó!

Belial fintorogva eresztette le a kezét.

- Milyen ócska duma ez? Egy démonvadásztól kissé jobb szöveget vártam. Nem igaz, Gabriel?- nézett itt a másik csuklyás alakra gúnyosan mosolyogva.

Az angyal megadóan vette le magáról a köpenyt, ezúttal kék ruhában állva a démonok előtt.

- Lám, milyen szerencsés vagy, Belial. Te egymagad lelepleztél egy hatalmas összeesküvést.- mondta Gabriel szelíd hangon.- Most nagyon büszke lehetsz magadra. Menj, siess Uradhoz, hogy minél előbb elvidd neki a jó hírt.

Belial még vetett egy pillantást a kardot nekiszegező férfire, mire elismerő arccal kezdett tapsolni.

- Fantasztikusan ügyesek vagytok. De most komolyan. Mit akartok itt? Csak úgy kiruccantok? Vagy csak úgy alapjáraton halálvágyatok volt?

- Van némi elintéznivalóm Luciferrel.

- Na ez az, amiben tévedsz!- villant meg a szeme Belialnak, mire ismét Amadeusra nézett.- Te pedig tűntesd el ezt a fogpiszkálót a nyakamtól, különben ledugom a torkodon!

Abban a pillanatban a kard felizzott, mire olvadni kezdett. Amadeus felszisszenve dobta el a csonk markolatot, de nem adva fel, előrántott zsebéből egy-egy felturbózott dobócsillagot, amit a démon felé hajított. Belial csak egy fejmozdulattal elhárította, amik az egyik mögötte álló emberébe vágódtak. A férfi ezúttal egy nyílpuskával próbálkozott, de amaz darabokra törve hullt a fekete márványkövezetre.

- Akarsz még próbálkozni?- tette karba kezeit Belial unottan.

- Még nem láttál semmit!- kapott újfent az övéhez a férfi, de egy gyengéd kéz lefogta.

- Hagyd, Amadeus.- intette le Gabriel.- Csak játszik veled. Itt a te szereped véget ért.

- Na végre valami izgalmas!- csillantak meg a démon szemei, majd hátrébb zavarva szolgáit, kissé eltávolodva az angyaltól kapta elő övéből 30 centis tőrét.

- Ha tudnád, mióta várok erre a pillanatra, hogy így, szemtől-szembe, élet-halál harcot vívjunk, Gabriel!

- Nem, Belial, én nem fogok megküzdeni veled.- rázta meg a fejét Gabriel szomorúan.- Nekem semmi dolgom veled.

- Na, ne szégyenlősködj!- lépett vissza hozzá Belial.- Küzdj, nyuszi, ha nem félsz!

- Nem tudsz meghatni. Rajta, üss csak bátran. Nem ütök vissza. Ha viszont van eszed, hagysz elmenni Luciferhez.

A démon válasz helyett ezúttal tett egy hirtelen mozdulatot a pengével, mire elégedetten nézett művére. Gabriel összerezzent az arcába hasító fájdalomtól, szemeit kinyitva nézett vissza a másik nőre, nem törődve az arcát elcsúfító, vérző vágásnyommal.

- Nem érdekelsz, Belial. Felőlem végig vagdoshatod testem, én akkor sem foglak visszaütésre méltatni.

Belial vicsorított egyet dühében, de végül megadóan bólintott, leeresztve kezét.

- Értem. Igazad van, teljesen felesleges küzdenünk. Végül is te már nem vagy ellenfél számomra. Már nem.

- Mire célzol?- értetlenkedett Gabriel. Egy pillanatra az is megfordult a fejében, hogy tud a Nergallal kötött egyezségéről.

- Kezdetben kimondottan gyűlöltelek.- lépett mellé Belial, hátratett kezekkel, előre nézve.- Nem tagadom, rendkívül vonzódom Luciferhez, és roppant fájdalmasan érintett az, mikor akkor téged választott. Egészen addig boldog is volt melletted, míg át nem vágtad.- itt Gabriel nem kommentálta a dolgot.- Utána hosszú ideig rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy máshoz is hozzáérjen, de szerencsére én mindvégig kitartottam mellette. Hűségesen szolgáltam, mindenben a kedvére tettem...míg egyszer csak meg nem tört a jég.

Gabriel érezte, hogy szíve fájdalmasan összeszorul. Nem, nem akarja tudni! Hagyja abba!

Belial most mögé lépett, a füléhez hajolva.

- Te az alatt a három nap alatt semmit sem kaptál abból, amit én az évezredek alatt. Nap-nap után elkap minket a hevesség, és éjjeleket átszeretkezünk, ha ahhoz van kedvünk.

- Elég.- nyögte ki Gabriel öntudatlanul, körmeit a tenyerébe mélyesztette.

- És tudod, mit súg ilyenkor a fülembe? Miközben szenvedélyesen mozog bennem?

- Hagyd abba!

- Hálát ad nekem, amiért ilyen kegyetlenül és undorító módon cserbenhagytad, mert így velem megismerhette az igazi szenvedélyek világát. A világot, melyet én, Belial, a Szerelem Démona adhatok meg neki egyedül!

Gabriel körül megszűnt minden. Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy feneketlen mélységű gyűlölet vesz erőt rajta, teste megváltozott. Szemei teljesen opálfehérré váltak, testét halvány fény ölelte körül, barna haja is teljesen fehérré vált.

Minden fájdalmát beleadta abba az üvöltésbe, mire meglendítve az egyik karját, úgy hátra csapott vele a démonra, hogy ő hanyatt vágódva csúszott hátrébb, alsóajka felrepedt. Most megfordult vele szembe, eléggé félelmetes látványt nyújtott.

- Megteszem azt, amit már régen meg kellett volna, Belial. Megöllek!- kiáltotta Gabriel eltorzult hangon.

Belial mosolyogva törölte meg szája szélét, majd felpattanva, elegánsan leporolta magát.

- Ez az, Gabriel, ne fogd vissza magad. Tudni akarom, milyen vagy, mikor _igazán_ harcolsz!

Gabriel szemei összeszűkültek, kezébe intve elmaradhatatlan kardját.

- Akkor nem okozok csalódást.- azzal mindketten felkiáltva ugrottak egymásnak.

Amadeus eközben teljesen le lett fegyverezve és az őrök lefogva tartották. Na, nem mintha el akart volna szökni, ugyanis teljesen letaglózta a látvány, mikor az angyal átváltozott. Még soha nem látta ilyennek. Csak egyszer látta küzdeni, akkor is Luciferrel, de ők inkább „beszédes harcot" vívtak, közel sem ilyen vérre menőt. Gabriel és Belial semmit és senkit nem véve figyelembe csaptak össze pengéikkel, elkeseredett harag tombolt bennük.

- Mindig is gyűlöltelek, Gabriel!- kiáltotta Belial.- Állandóan körülötted forgott minden, az Úr is csak veled kivételezett! Amióta az eszemet tudom, csak Luciferre vágytam, de persze, te még őt is elhódítottad!

- Akkor rövidebb az eszed, ugyanis én jóval előtted születtem, kedves _Famuel_! Nekem sem voltál a szívem csücske, és mindig röhejesnek találtam az ostoba fontoskodásaidat!

Belial hirtelen oldalra fordult, tőrével kiütötte az angyal kezéből a kardot, majd leguggolva, kigáncsolta. Gabriel felnyögve esett hanyatt, de nem bírt megmozdulni, a démon ráült, leszorítva csuklóit.

- Na, ezt már szeretem!- fuvolázta Belial, egészen közel hajolva a másikhoz.- Mondd csak, mit szólnál ahhoz, ha dobnánk Lucifert, és mi ketten jönnénk össze? Szerintem szeretőként nem lennél olyan rossz, mint ellenfélnek.

- Ó, igazán köszönöm ezt az ígéretes ajánlatot...- kezdte Gabriel, de ekkor teljes erővel lefejelte a démont, majd lerúgta magról.-...de, ha választanom kell köztetek, inkább Lucifer!

- Vele nem tudok szolgálni!- törölte meg erősen vérző orrát Belial, ezúttal már dühbe gurulva.- Ezért fejezzük is be a csatát!

Gabriel azonnal tudta, hogy mire készül, így ő is elkezdte gyűjteni valamennyi varázserejét a legvégső összecsapásra. Tudták, aki most alulmarad, annak vége.

Egyszerre nyújtották ki a kezüket és engedték szabadjára pusztító energiájukat. A két erő összecsapott, de azok akkora erejű robbanást idéztek elő, hogy a terem mállani kezdett, a padlózat felrepedt és szétnyílt, a mélységben mindent felemésztő tűz égett.

Amadeus a sarokban eszmélt fel, de fájdalmasan felkiáltott, mert egy hatalmas mennyezet darab a jobb lábára zuhant. Most mégsem törődve ezzel emelte fel a fejét, az angyal után kutatva. Kitágult szemekkel vette észre a terem közepén tátongó nyílást, amiből még elviselhetetlenebb forróság áradt.

- Gabriel?!- nyögte, majd azonnal nekifeszült, hogy letolja magáról a követ, de amaz meg sem mozdult.- Gabriel! Gabriel, hallasz? Válaszolj már, a szentségit!

Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy a szakadék szélébe két pár kéz kapaszkodik.

Az angyalt és a démont a küzdelem teljesen legyengítette, a robbanástól, pedig a keletkezett szakadékba tántorogtak, de még időben megkapaszkodtak.

- Nem...nem győzhetsz.- nyöszörögte Belial, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodva gyengülő kezeivel

Gabriel nehezen lélegezve markolta az éles köveket, de azok csak még jobban felsértették vékony kezét. Mostanra visszanyerte eredeti kinézetét.

- Nem, Belial. Én valóban nem győzhetek. De te sem fogsz. Mindketten a tűz martalékává fogunk válni.- mondta, teljesen nyugodt hangon, ennek ellenére elővarázsolta szárnyát, hátha fel tud repülni. Ám azok szintúgy tehetetlenül lógtak hátán.

Teljesen váratlanul egy alak állt meg a szakadék szélén, előttük, fekete köpenye súrolta a kezüket. Lucifer komoran nézett le rájuk.

- Szabadna tudnom, hogy mi a fenét műveltek itt? A kastélyom nem egy vidámpark, ahol kedvetekre szórakozhattok.

A két bajbajutott először szólni sem tudott a döbbenettől, de végül Belial tért észhez esőként.

- Lucifer, segíts! Könyörgöm, Uram, húzz fel!

Gabriel keserűen harapott alsóajkába. Nem is erőlködött, felkészült lelkileg a megsemmisülésre.

Lucifer már-már mondott volna valamit, de ekkor tekintete a szakadék túl felére esett. Nergal, kezében hatalmas és éles kaszájával, éppen feléjük suhant, hogy elragadja a bajbajutottak lelkét.

Lucifer tudta, hogy nem lesz elég ideje mindkettőjüket kimenteni. Csak az egyiküket mentheti meg.

- Gabriel!!!- hallotta Amadeus kétségbeesett kiáltását, aki még mindig teljes erejéből küzdött a maga sziklájával.- Vigyázz, mögötted!!!

Nergal egyenesen az angyal felé közeledett, felemelve kaszáját.

- Felkészültem, Nergal, váltsd be ígéreted!!!!!- kiáltotta Gabriel, egy utolsó, megbékélt pillantást vetve a fölé magasló Luciferre.- Vigyázz magadra.

Azzal fogta magát és lehunyva szemeit, ellökte magát a peremtől, hogy átadhassa magát a teljes megsemmisülésnek...hogy beváltsa ígéretét...hogy életet adjon az életért...

Hirtelen valami szorítást érzett a csuklóján, mire visszatartották. Felhígetve nyitotta ki a szemeit, mikor nekicsapódott a falnak, de csak azt látta, amint a tűzfolyam fölött lóg, Lucifer pedig a perem fölött hasalva fogja a csuklóját.

- Meg ne merészeld tenni!- kiáltotta Lucifer haragosan, majd a semmit nem értő Belialra nézett.- Sajnálom, kedvesem, de túl sokra tartottad magad.

- Neeeem!!!- sikította a démon halálra váltan.- Nem akarok meghalni!!!!!!!!!!

Mikor látta, hogy Ura felhúzni készül ellenségét, ismét felkiáltva kapott az angyal felé, hogy belékapaszkodva megmeneküljön. Ám a karját nem érte el, így más lehetőség híján a szárnya tövébe markolt, teljes súlyával belekapaszkodva.

Gabriel felkiáltva csúszott lejjebb a súlytól, de Lucifer szorosan tartotta.

- Döntöttem, Belial! Ereszd el Gabrielt!

- Soha!!!- vicsorított a démon, szép arca teljesen eltorzult.- Ha meg kell halnom, őt is magammal viszem!!!

Alig mondta végig, szavait egy baljós roppanás követte, mire a szárny engedett. Gabriel testét leírhatatlan fájdalom lepte el, felsikítva ernyedt el, míg Belial kapálódzva zuhant a mélységbe. Nergal azonnal követte, így Lucifernek volt ideje felhúzni az ájult testet.

Remegve vette karjába, majd elbotorkált vele a szakadéktól, hogy a biztonságos kövezetre fektesse.

Amadeus végre valahára szabadult kőbörtönéből, így megroncsolódott lábával bicegett eléjük.

- Ereszd el Gabrielt.

Lucifer ellenségesen mérte végig, miközben magához ölelte.

- Különben?

- Már te sem mentheted meg, te pokolfajzat!!!- eresztette ki hangját Amadeus, nem törődve a „formaságokkal".- Nem érdemled meg a szeretetét, te álnok kígyó! Tudod mit tett érted? He? Tudod??? Feláldozta érted az életét!!! Mikor te fél lábbal a sírban fetrengtél itt, az Alvilág kellős közepén, ő egyezséget kötött a Halállal, hogy az életéért cserébe megmentsen téged! _Életet az életért_, ismerős???

- Tessék?- hüledezett Lucifer, lepillantva a karjában tartott ájult testre.

- Igen, hapikám, úgyhogy leszel szíves békét hagyni nekünk, mert szerintem téged akarna a legkevésbé maga mellett tudni!

Szavait egy fémes hang követte, tekintetüket a szakadék fölött lebegő csuklyás alakra kapták.

- Eljöttem érted, Gabriel arkangyal. Teljesítsd be ígéreted. Add életedet!- jött az utasítás, mire emelkedni kezdett az angyal teste.

- Neeem!!!- kapott utána Lucifer, erősen a márványkövezetre szorítva a magatehetetlen testet.- Nem viheted el! Őt nem!

- Az egyezség kötelez, Lucifer. Még neked sincs elegendő hatalmad a szerződésünket felbontani.- válaszolta a Halál jéghideg hangon.

- Kell lennie valami kiútnak! Nem engedem, hogy elvedd az életét!- makacskodott Lucifer, még mindig a földhöz nyomva az angyalt.

- „Ereszd el őket, Nergal."

Lucifer hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét, de nem látta a hang gazdáját.

- Mit adsz cserébe, Hatalmassága?

- „Szerintem éppen elegendő ajándék lesz számodra, ha visszakapod elvesztett birtokaid jórészét. Csatold vissza magadhoz Belial és Lucifer birodalmát."- jött az Úr felelete.

Nergal hosszasan gondolkodott, mérlegelt, miközben Lucifer és Amadeus feszülten várta az ítéletet.

- Rendben, hatalmassága, elfogadom a cserét.- mondta végül a Halál, majd eloszlott a szemük elől. Többé az Úr hangját sem hallották.

Lucifer nehezen lélegezve simította végig az angyal arcát.

- Vége van, Gabriel. Többé semmi baj nem fenyeget téged.- suttogta, bár a nő nem hallhatta.

Most ismét felnézett a másik férfire.

- Elismerem, tényleg szereted Gabrielt. Valóban képtelen voltam viszonozni szerelmét, nem láttam át elvakult, önön vágyaimon.- most felállt, Amadeus karjába átadva a félszárnyú angyalt.- Vidd magaddal, vissza a Földre, és tedd boldoggá, amivé én képtelen voltam. Eredj, senki nem áll az utadba!

Azzal megfordult és távozott, nem törődve továbbá velük. Elhaladt az időközben összegyűlt démonok serege mellett, akik egytől-egyig vádlón mérték végig. Félre pillantva, elkapta még Asteroth pillantását. Kárörvendő mosolya mindent elárult.



Gabriel egy ijedt légvétellel ült fel, zihálva és rémült tekintettel nézve szét. Hol van? Mi történt? Hol van Belial? És Lucifer? Már meghalt volna? Akkor viszont miért tűnik úgy, mintha Amadeus lakásában lenne?

Mikor úgy nagyjából lehiggadt, végre tiszta fejjel tudott gondolkodni, felfedezte a mellkasán lévő kötést. Megtapogatta, mikor is rájött, hogy miért lett ez rátéve. Kétségbeesetten nyúlt hátra a bal lapockájához, ahol egy pici csonk jelezte letépett szárnyának hűlt helyét.

Elsírva magát rogyott vissza a párnára, erősen megmarkolva azt. Kész, vége, számára megszűnt a Menny, csonka szárnyaival nem lesz képes visszarepülni!

Hirtelen felugrott, térdre vetette magát az ágy előtt, tenyereit összeillesztve.

- Uram, halld meg imámat, hozzád fohászkodom, ó, jó Uram, segítsd meg eltévelyedett szolgádat! Légy hozzám kegyes, Mindenható, enyhíts szenvedésemen, tégy csodát!

És csak várt, várt hosszú perceken át, de semmi válasz nem érkezett.

- Uram, könyörgöm, légy könyörületes! Én mindig a te szavaidat követtem, példaképp tekintettem cselekedeteidre, most mégis eltaszítasz magadtól? Szívem megtévedt, olyaskit szeretett, aki talán meg sem érdemli, most mégis engem büntetsz? Válaszolj, Uram!

Ám válasz ezúttal sem érkezett. Gabriel ismételten képtelen volt visszatartani érzéseit, így most felállva botladozott ki a fürdőbe. Ott a kagylónak támaszkodva nézett a tükörbe, de most nem azt a szép, angyali arcot látta viszont. Ez az arc tele volt lilás foltokkal, egy mély, de kitisztított vágásnyommal, kék szemei teljesen elhomályosultak, a sírástól pedig bedagadtak. Óvatosan végigsimította képmását, mikor is váratlan harag lepte el. Felnyögve ütött rá az üveglapra, ami ripityává tört, felsebezve kezét. Hirtelen letépte magáról a kötést, elővarázsolva maradék pár szárnyát.

- Ha így akarod, jó Uram, nem bánom! Akkor majd itt fogok tovább élni az emberek közt, és halhatatlan, letaszított tüneményként nézem végig, amint elsorvad az a Világ!- kiáltotta, mire megragadva szárnyait, hatalmas erővel tőből letörte őket.

Szemei ismét keresztbe álltak, a fájdalmas kiáltást alsóajkába harapva akadályozta meg, bár így is a padlóra rogyott. Kezében szorongatott szárnyai elpárologtak, csak a hátából ömlő sűrű, ezüstös vér maradt meg.

- Gabriel!!!- csattant fel ekkor az ajtóból Amadeus kétségbeesett hangja, majd az angyal mellé térdelve, megvizsgálta a sebet.

- Megőröltél? Mégis mit művelsz? Öt percre kiteszem a lábam, erre megölöd magad? Térj magadhoz, eléggé sokkos állapotban vagy!

- Ne haragudj.- szipogta Gabriel, megszorítva a férfi kezét.- Legalább te mondd meg, hogy mi tévő legyek? Vissza nem tudok menni, itt nem maradhatok, akkor hová menjek?

- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket.- állt fel Amadeus, már halkan beszélve, kötszer után nézve.- Itt fogsz velem maradni, én a gondodat viselem.

- Mi értelme? Néhány évtized múlva te is meghalsz.

- Nem probléma. Addigra kiképzünk valaki mást, aki tovább vigyázna rád, majd így szép sorjában. Most ülj fel szépen, hogy elláthassam a sebeidet.

Kis ideig szótlanok voltak, míg a férfi el nem látta az angyalt.

- Na kérem, Így már mennyivel jobb.

- Köszönöm.- ölelte át Gabriel.- Te vagy az egyetlen, akinek még számítok. Nagyon szeretlek, Amadeus.

- Mit nem adnék, ha már nem lenne foglalt a szíved.- viszonozta az ölelést a férfi, gyengéden ringatva.

- Én is.- sóhajtotta Gabriel, de csak most ért meg benne a végső elhatározás.- Amadeus. Ha...ha megkérhetnélek rá, hoznál a boltból egy kis friss tejet? Nagyon megkívántam.

- Kívánságod parancs!- szalutált Amadeus, majd magára kanyarítva köpenyét, már sietett is ki a házból.

Vidáman dudorászva haladt végig az utcán, a legelső boltba belépve.

- Ma szokatlanul jókedved van, John.- jegyezte meg az idős eladó férfi.

- Az ám, Phil, ma ünneplek! A világ legnagyobb kincse engem választott!- vágta rá Amadeus boldogan, majd a vásárfiával a kezében sietett haza.

- Már itt is vagyok, Gabriel! Készítheted a bögrédet!- rikkantotta el magát, a konyhába menve. Ott letette az üveget, majd még elpakolt néhány cuccot.- Merre vagy, Gabriel? Meghoztam az italt!

Ezúttal már gyanússá vált a csendes ház. Gyanakodva ment ki a konyhából, égig vizsgálva minden zugot, de az angyalnak nyoma sem volt.

- A fenébe, ez biztos megint Lucifer műve!- dühöngött, majd az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy azt feltépve kirohanjon, mikor egy papír fecnin akadt meg a szeme. Letépve, olvasni kezdte:

„Drága Amadeus. Tudom, nincs mentség erre a tettre, de úgy éreztem, ha tovább maradok, azzal neked is ártok. Soha nem foglak elfeledni, de muszáj vagyok szakítani a múltammal, ha új életet szeretnék kezdeni. Egyszer biztosan találkozni fogunk, de te arra már nem fogsz emlékezni. Még egyszer nagyon-nagyon szeretlek!

U. i.: a levélbe minden erőmet belefektettem, hogy sikerüljön kitörölni minden emlékedet az utóbbi hónapokról."

Üdvözlettel: Gabriel

- Na ne!- kiáltotta Amadeus, de váratlanul gyenge szél támadt, mire a kezében lévő papír elporlódott, vele együtt a férfi emlékei.

Mikor a papír teljesen eltűnt, Amadeus még néhány másodpercig a helyén állt mozdulatlanul, mikor hirtelen pislogni kezdett, megrázva a fejét.

- Áh, a fejem.- túrt a hajába megzavarodva.- De hülyén érzem magam! Mit is akartam csinálni? Ja, persze! Lemenni a boltba egy kis Martiniért!

Azzal magára kanyarította hosszú kabátját, belőtte a haját, utána felszerelkezve a fegyvereivel hagyta el a lakását.




End file.
